Dr Gon
by UkeLevi
Summary: "He remembered a promise you made." Gon's words rang through Illumi's head. After talking to the 15 year old, he thought about his younger brother, how can someone so stupid remember a promise from 9 years ago? But with the help from Gon, Leorio (who denied tons of times,) and Kurapika, they can get these brothers back together. And maybe some love will come too.
1. Chapter 1

Knowing everything he did now, Gon looked at his friends, wondering how he got to so lucky. Yeah, it's been 3 years and Killua and him were 15, while Leorio was 22 and Kurapika 20, but none of them forgot each other. Kurapika finally avenged his clan, and killed off all the members of the Phantom Troupe and collected the eyes of his fallen clan. Leorio became a doctor and helped people, all with no charge. Gon found his father, and told him everything about his friends and taking the Hunter Exam along with traveling with Killua.

"So," Gon started, looking around the train cart. "What do you guys want to do?''

Killua had started traveling with his younger sibling Alluka, and after a while, sent the sibling back home and went to find Gon. Then he took the Hunter Exam again and became a Hunter. But Gon, Leorio and Kurapika realized something, the day the three went to pick Killua up from the train station in Kukuroo Mountain, he seemed different. He lacked something that he once had when they first met him.

"Nothing." Killua snapped, looking out the window.

"Oh come ON!" Gon groaned, laying back on the soft couch. "Why not?! It's so boring in here!"

"Gon, no one wants to do anything. Especially with you!" He yelled, facing at his friend.

"But-"

"But nothing! If you wanna do something, go do it yourself!"

Gon didn't say anything after that. _'What's wrong with him? He's been like this for days.'_ Kurapika thought, looking at the white haired boy, then looking back down at his book.

"Hey, do you guys wanna get some food?'' Leorio asked, getting up.

Leorio joined Gon and Kurapika after he finished medical school, so now he travels around and helps anyone who needs it, along with maintaining his friendship with Kurapika, Gon and Killua.

"Sure." Gon smiled, looking at the man from his spot from the couch.

He then got up and looked at Killua and Kurapika.

"I'll come too." Kurapika smiled, putting his book on the coffee table.

"What about you Killua?'' Leorio asked, looking at the ex-assassin.

"No thanks." The white haired boy snapped, not even facing them.

"Ok, we'll bring you something back then." Gon smiled, opening the door to the cart.

Then Kurapika and Leorio followed, leaving the ex-assassin alone in the cart. Killua sighed and walked to the room him and Gon shared, then opened his bag. He took out a picture of him, Milluki and Illumi with their mother. He was about 3, Milluki was 10 and Illumi was 15, Kalluto and Alluka weren't in the picture because when they were young, their father didn't want pictures of the two being taken. Killua looked at Illumi and sighed.

"There was a time we got along," He muttered. "You messed it up."

He sniffled, and sat on the bed, letting tears slide down his cheeks. He quickly wiped them away with his sleeve and thought back to that day, the day when Illumi brought him to the Heaven's Fighting Arena. Ever since that day, he held a strong hatred for his 27 year old brother, he hated all of his family except his younger sibling Alluka.

 _Flashback;_

 _"Ok Kil, you're going to be staying here for a while." Illumi sighed, sitting a 6 year old Killua on the ground._

 _"Why Umi?'' The young Killua asked._

 _"Father said for you to finish your training here." He explained, ruffling his brothers messy white hair._

 _"B-But, I-I don't wanna be here!" Killua started crying, and he looked at his brother with tears in his dark blue eyes._

 _"I'm sorry Kil, but you don't have a choice." Illumi sighed, bent down next to his brother. "I'll be back."_

 _"R-really?'' Killua asked, wiping the tears away with his sleeve._

 _"Yeah, I'll come visit you everyday and watch all of your matches, so you better not let me down." Illumi smiled slightly._

 _"Promise?'' He asked, holding out his small pinkie._

 _"I promise." His brother smiled, and held out his big pinkie._

 _They then pinkie promised, and Illumi hugged Killua, then left. Killua watched as his older brother walked away, he brushed a few tears off his face and walked into the arena. The next day, he started fighting, and looked in the crowd to find his brother but sadly, never saw him. He won his first fight, and looked for Illumi but still no luck. The same thing went on for days, eventually weeks then months. Finally, Killua stopped looking and started focusing on his fights._

 _5 Years Later;_

 _Killua skated to his mansion on his skate board, passing trees and Mike on the way there. Once he got inside, he was greeted by his younger sibling Alluka._

 _"Killua!" Alluka greeted, hugging him. "It's been forever since I've seen you!"_

 _Killua smiled, and hugged back._

 _"Dido." Killua laughed._

 _Then they let go and parted, Killua started skating down the hallways of the big mansion, and once he got tired of skating, he started walking. On his way to his old room, he passed a face that he knew. Illumi. His older brother looked at him, and he looked back, finally, Killua looked away and walked to his room, leaving his older brother._

 _"He broke his promise." Killua whispered, locking his bedroom door. "And I'll never forget it."_

End of flashback;

Eventually, one thing lead to the next, Illumi and Killua re-united at last years Hunters Exam. Illumi tricked Killua, and he went home without a license. Illumi tricked him, broke him and violated him all at the same time, and with the same, boring, emotionless face. Truth be told, he was never like that.

"You broke your promise." Killua muttered, putting the picture back into his bag.

That's how his strong hatred started for his oldest brother, Milluki was a whole different story. That fat bastard always hated Killua, all because he was the next heir and mother like him more. Then the hatred for his younger brother, Kalluto, was because he was apart of the Phantom Troupe, yeah he stopped Kurapika from killing his younger brother, but he still hated him. But hating Illumi was a different thing, he broke Killua. And not to mention, a promise. Recently, after dropping Alluka off at home, he had a run in with his older brother, and they had no interaction what-so-ever, all they did was stare at each other.

"KILLUA!" Someone yelled from outside the room.

Killua quickly put his bag down walked out, seeing Gon, Leorio and Kurapika looking concerned.

"Could you not scream like that?" Killua snapped, sitting on the soft couch.

"Sorry," Gon handed him his food, which was in a container. "I just guessed."

"Well I'm not really hungry." He replied, sitting the container on the table in front of him. "But thanks anyway."

"Ok, I am sick and tired of this bullshit!" Leorio snapped. "What is your problem? You've been acting like a spoiled brat ever since we picked you up last week!''

"I'm acting like a spoiled brat huh?!" Killua got up and started yelling too. "EVERYTHING IS MY FUCKING PROBLEM!"

"WELL YOU BETTER START SHAPING UP OR ELSE WE'RE TAKING YOU BACK TO KUKUROO MOUNTAIN!" He yelled back, getting into the ex-assassins face.

"NO YOUR NOT! THERE IS NO WAY I AM GOING BACK TO THAT HELL HOLE AND HAVING TO SEE HIM!" He screamed, making the whole cart shake.

Leorio didn't yell back.

"Killua, what's going on?'' Kurapika asked, walking slowly to the un-approachable white haired boy.

He didn't answer, he just looked down and made his hair cover his eyes.

"You can tell us." Gon smiled, walking to his friend.

Then he put his head under Killua's head, so he could see the boy's face.

"Hi." He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"No, just leave me alone." Killua snapped.

"Killua." Kurapika snapped.

"No." He replied, raising his voice. "You wouldn't understand."

Then he pushed Gon away gently, leaving the dark haired boy with a confused face.

"What's not to understand?'' He asked, looking at his best friend.

"All of it," Killua snapped. "Now leave me alone."

"No way! I am not going to let a friend of mine keep being an ass! Tell us or else I'm taking all of your money to you can't buy candy." Kurapika replied, crossing his arms.

"Hell no! You can't do that!" He yelled, facing the blonde.

"I can do whatever I want."

Killua's glared at the adult, and then sighed.

''I'm mad at my brother." He sighed, sitting down.

"Milluki?'' Leorio guessed.

Killua shoot his head.

"Alluka?'' Kurapika guessed.

"Alluka has an unknown gender, so don't bring the child into this." Killua snapped.

"Kalluto?" Gon asked. "I mean, he's a little cutie!"

"What's so cute about a little boy being apart of the now extinct Phantom Troupe?'' Kurapika asked, glaring at the boy.

"I dunno." He shrugged. "He just is."

"No." Killua shook his head. "Not him."

"Then who?! Do you guys have some unknown sibling that I should know about? I mean if we're going to get married, I wanna know who's in my partners family!" Gon replied.

"Eh?!" He asked, looking at his friend.

"Nothing!" The dark haired boy lied. "It was nothing."

"Mk." Leorio eyed Gon suspiciously. "Who is it Killua?"

"It's Illumi." Killua sighed.

"We know you hate him, and we can understand why." Kurapika laughed nervously, sitting next to the ex-assassin.

"It's not just about what happened during last years Hunter Exam, or when he tried to stop Alluka from healing Gon, it's something way different." He explained, looking at the blonde.

"Then what is it?'' Leorio asked, sitting across from him on the other couch.

"You're seriously going to find this hard to believe, but me and Illumi actually used to get along just fine." He shrugged. "I just don't know what hurts more, the fact that he broke our promise or that he never apologized for it."

"Promise?'' Gon asked, jumping on the couch Leorio was on. "What promise? Was it a pinkie promise?"

"When I went to the Heaven's Arena my first time, he brought me there. He told me it was only for a little while and promised he'd come back and watch my matches. But the next day I tried looking for him, and he never came. Same as the next day and the next, eventually I stopped looking for him." He sighed, looking out the window. "Honestly, I just think he never really cared for me."

"That's..." Kurapika trailed off.

"Sad!" Gon cried, going to hug Killua. "Why don't you share your life with me dear best friend?''

"Because you do stuff like this!" Killua screamed, letting Gon hug him tightly.

"You're sad, so I must hug you!" He replied, hugging the ex-assassin tighter.

"Let go!" He yelped.

"Never!" Gon cheered. "I am going to make sure you and your brother get along again!"

"But he tried to kill you!" Leorio yelled, looking at Gon.

"And? I want my future partner to be happy, and for us to be able to spend christmas over there." He smiled.

"What?!" Killua asked, blushing.

"Nothing!" Gon yelled. "I'm going to make you and your brother love each other again!"

Then he let Killua go and ran out of the train cart.

"He's going to get himself killed." Leorio sighed. "And Illumi isn't going to be the one to do it."

Kurapika looked over at Killua, the boy was trying hard not to go after Gon.

"Go to him." Kurapika nodded.

The ex-assassin nodded and went after his idiot friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's chapter two! I hope you guys liked the first chapter, I mean I lost the original copy that I was first writing, so yeah I had to re-write it due to my computer dying and stuff...I'm stupid sometimes. But anywho, I hope you guys like this chapter, it's super fluffy and hurtful, and I am also giving those Hisoka fans what they desire! SOME HISOKA! I like him too, he cool and awesome af, but Killua is my main bitch, Gon is my side bitch and Hisoka is my back-up bitch. RAWR!**

 **Hisoka: Why am I not first? *licks his lips.***

 **Because you creep the hell out of me, but you cool and I love Killua and Gon more than you.**

 **Gon: Killua is _ mine!_** **None elses!**

 **Bitch puh-lease! He's mine, and if you so much as touch a hair on his precious head, I will slit your throat and gut you!**

 **Gon: I'm your side bitch tho!**

 **And? Hisoka will become my side bitch and Kurapika will be my back-up bitch**

 **Kurapika: Don't drag me into this!**

 **BUT I LOVE YOU!**

 **Kurapika:...**

 **Anyway, let's get going!**

* * *

 **In Yorknew city,**

"Ok so I called Hisoka and-" Leorio stopped Gon mid-sentence.

"How do you have Hisoka's number?'' He asked, looking at the boy.

Gon looked up at him and laughed nervously.

"He well gave it to me a while ago, and said if I ever need anything to call him. He also said to call him when I'm feeling frisky, but I decided to pretend he didn't say that." He laughed, slinging his book bag onto his shoulder. "Anyway, Hisoka is gunna meet us at the hotel with Illumi. Illumi doesn't know about it, neither can Killua."

The two looked at the white haired boy, who was too busy looking in a candy shop window to know what they were saying. Kurapika was trying to pry him away from the dozens of rows filled with colorful candy.

"Come on Killua! We have to go to hotel!" He yelled, pulling the back of the ex-assassins sweater collar. "You can get candy later!"

"Just one piece!" Killua replied, breaking from his grasp and running inside the store.

"Killua!" He yelled, running after him.

"That'll keep him busy for a few minutes." Gon smirked. "Time for phase 1."

"What's phase 1?'' Leorio asked, looking at the boy.

"Getting to the hotel without Killua spending all his money." He shrugged, looking at Leorio.

"That's going to be hard." He replied, looking at the blonde and white haired boys inside the shop.

"KILLUA!" Kurapika screamed from inside.

Finally the two came out, Killua had three bags filled with candy and some was in his mouth. Kurapika had chocolate on his face and gummy worms stuck in his hair, he started pulling them out and growled.

"Woah, what happened?'' Leorio asked, holding back his laughter.

"Killua happened." Kurapika snapped. "He decided to almost buy out the whole store, and when I tried to stop him, he pushed me into a candy self."

"You were in my way." Killua growled, putting a lollypop in his mouth.

"Keep eating like that and you'll get diabetes." Leorio snapped, pulling the lollypop out of his mouth.

"Hey!" He cried. "Give it back!"

"No, you've had enough candy!" He snapped, taking the candy bags from him. "You'll get it back tomorrow."

Killua crossed his arms and frowned.

"Asshole." He muttered.

Finally they arrived at their hotel, and got a beautiful room with 3 large beds, a big window and a kitchen with a big T.V. and couch.

"I am never leaving this room." Killua sighed, throwing himself on one of the beds. "I'm also not sharing."

"You have to." Kurapika snapped. "And you owe me."

"But I always have to share!" He cried, kicking his feet.

"Too bad!" He snapped.

Then they heard a soft knock on the door, and Gon went to answer. Before he did, he gave Leorio and Kurapika a nod, and the two walked to Killua and started holding him down.

"H-hey w-what are you doing?!" Killua asked, trying to break their grasp. "If this is about using your toothbrushes, then I'll buy you new ones!"

"You used my tooth brush?!" Leorio and Kurapika yelled, glaring at him.

"No..." He lied. "BUT LET ME GO!"

"No," They replied.

"Let me go!"

"No."

"Let me go!"

"No!"

"LET ME GO!"

Finally Gon answered the door, and Hisoka and Illumi were.

"Now what's this about Hisoka?'' Illumi asked, glaring at the magician.

"You'll see." Hisoka smirked and licked his lips.

The two then walked in and saw Leorio and Kurapika now sitting on Killua.

"GET OFF OF ME! THIS HURTS!" He yelled, hitting the bed with his fists. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?"

"Kil?'' Illumi asked, looking at his brother being crushed.

Killua looked at him and frowned.

"So this is why you're holding me down?'' He growled.

"Yeah." Gon smiled. "And it was all my idea!"

The two got off of him and held his arms.

"Can the two of you let me go?'' Killua asked softly, looking at Kurapika, then he started fidgeting. "I WANNA KILL GON!"

"You can kill me later, right now, you and your brother need to work things out. Alone." Gon smiled. "Leorio and Kurapika, when I leave, you may let him go, then you two and Hisoka will follow me."

He then walked out and the two let Killua go, and then Hisoka and them ran out, locking the door. Illumi sat on the couch quietly, Killua stayed on the bed and looked out the window.

"YOU TWO BETTER BE TALKING IT OUT!" Gon yelled from outside the door. "RIGHT NOW I HEAR NOTHING."

"SHUT IT GON!" Killua yelled back.

Then it was quiet again.

"Why are you here?'' Killua asked, not looking at his brother.

"Hisoka brought me here," Illumi replied, not looking at the white haired boy. "I really didn't have a choice."

It was quiet again, not that awkward silence, but the kind of silence when you don't know what to even say or just that hate silence.

"I don't think you should even be here." Illumi sighed, still not looking at the boy. "I worry about you all the time."

"Yeah right, sure you do." Killua scoffed.

"I'm not lying." He replied, looking over at his brother.

Killua didn't say anything after that, he sighed and kept looking out the window.

"You've grown up alot Kil," He looked away and sighed. "And I know you probably don't want to talk to me."

"You're right," Killua smiled, looking at his brother. "I don't want to talk to you."

"Kil-"

"No Illumi, don't even talk to me." He snapped. ''I don't know what Gon was telling you or what you're thinking, but I don't want to see or be near you."

"Kil-"

"Let me finish!" He snapped, glaring at him. "And I surely don't wanna hear that 'Kil' shit! You always try to lecture me, like 'Oh Kil, you're not qualified to have friends,' or 'Kil, you will never make a good hunter!' Just stop!"

Illumi sighted.

"Kil." He directed, trying to stay calm. "You have to understand, I am an assassin."

"Yes I know that brother." Killua snapped, rolling his eyes. "Not everyone can be a perfect one like you."

''Let me finish." He replied. "You know I was trained to be who I am, you know we're not supposed to have friends and you KNOW that I had no say in anything."

"I know." He sighed, looking out the window again. "But I don't even know what to think about you anymore.''

Right there, Killua felt like crying. Crying for being betrayed, left alone in the arena for years, and mostly because his older brother, no longer was his older brother. He didn't even realize the tears slowly falling down his cheeks.

''I wanna forgive you,'' He sniffled, then looked at his brother. "But I can't."

"I don't even know what I did!" Illumi lied.

He remembered what he did to Killua, mostly what his parents did to him and Killua. He never told the ex-assassin what happened after he got home, or why didn't go back to the arena to see him, he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Of course you don't," Killua sniffled, his voice getting high. "You feel nothing, your an emotionless asshole who cares about no one but himself."

"I care about more than myself Killua!" Illumi yelled, standing up. "Honestly, I don't know why you think you can talk to me this way."

"Because you do the same to me!" He yelled, getting up and glaring at his brother. "You always talk down to me! Telling me what to do and making sure I do it! I don't know what word you're living in, but right now, neither of us are on the same side of the fence!"

Neither of them said anything after that. Illumi turned around and sighed, _'I might as well tell him the truth...'_ He thought, sighing.

''Kil," He started.

"Don't." Killua snapped, turning away.

"I didn't abandon you Kil," Illumi snapped. "Mom and dad told me I couldn't go see you. They said I have to continue training Alluka, and that I couldn't leave. I tried to get them to change their minds but they wouldn't, eventually I tried sneaking out but got caught."

Illumi tried holding back his tears, but continued.

"I wanted to go and watch your matches, I wanted to see you win. But I couldn't, and the day you came back, and the way you looked at me Kil, it crushed my heart." He sighed.

"Assassin's don't have feelings, assassin's can't have friends, assassin's don't have HEARTS!" Killua snapped, tearing streaming down his face. "They're cold, heartless people who kill to get what they want...and I'm one of them."

"Kil," Illumi replied, turning around. "Come here."

"Why, so you can lecture me about your fake story?'' He snapped, wiping his eyes with his sleeved.

"No," He shook his head. "I want you to hug me."

Killua turned around and looked at his brother, shocked.

"How do I know this isn't a trap? Something to get me to come home and become an assassin like you?!" He snapped, backing away.

"No, but I want you to tell me the truth." Illumi ordered.

"About what?'' Killua snapped, glaring at his brother.

"About you and Gon. What's the real story?'' He asked, taking out his needles.

"You know the story! I met Gon, we became friends, you tried to kill him and we stopped you. I never got my Hunter's license with Gon, and I went home, while Gon came after me. Then we started traveling, and here we are!" He yelled, gesturing to the room.

"Not that!" He replied. "I mean feelings wise!"

"We're best friends!" Killua yelled.

Illumi nodded and smiled slightly.

"Keep it that way." He ordered. "Nothing more, nothing less; ONLY best friends."

"BUT I LOVE YOU KILLUA!" Gon yelled from outside.

The two ignored him and went back to talking.

"I don't have to listen to you." Killua growled.

"I don't want you too," Illumi replied, his small smiled disappearing. "But I just don't want you to get hurt."

Killua narrowed his eyes at Illumi.

"Why do you care all of a sudden? You never cared before." He asked, backing away slightly.

"Kil, I love you. You're my brother, and I've always wanted the best for you." Illumi stepped forward. "And if Gon makes you happy, then I say stay with him and travel."

"Eh?" Killua asked.

"I know I never came back, and that's because of mother and father, they told me that I couldn't go visit you. So they made me wait until you came back to see you, but I knew you wouldn't talk to me, so I didn't bother." He explained. "Killua for 9 years I've hated myself for not apologizing, or even being a good brother."

"..."

''Killua, what I'm trying to say, but obviously failing is, I'm sorry." Illumi sighed, and looked away. "I've been a terrible brother to you."

"You just realized that?'' Killua asked.

"No, I've always known that. With Milluki, Alluka and Kalluto too." He nodded. ''Now can I get a hug?''

Killua looked at him suspiciously, but hugged him. Then he felt something sharp go into his neck, he touched it and felt Illumi's hand. Then it was pulled out, along with something else.

"Kil, years ago I put a tracking chip in your neck, so I knew where you were. But I don't think I'll be needing it anymore." Illumi then tossed the chip into the trash can. "You are old enough to take care of yourself, and I expect you to do so."

Then he let Killua go and unlocked the door with one of his pins, and left. Gon, Kurapika, Leorio and Hisoka walked in looked at Killua.

"So...How'd it go?'' Gon smirked.

Killua opened his mouth to speak, but closed it.

"Gon, we were listening through the door." Leorio replied, looking at the dark haired boy.

"You know, I was kind of hoping Killua would admit his love for Gon to Illumi." Hisoka licked his lips and laughed at the thought.

"I was kind of hoping too." Gon whispered.

"I wanted to see some boy love, you know?'' He laughed, smirking. "Maybe there still can be?''

"Really?" Gon asked, looking at Hisoka.

Hisoka smirked and pushed the boy over to Killua, who was looking down at the ground. Gon smiled, and put an arm around his friend.

"Hey buddy, you ok?'' He asked smiling.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Killua nodded. "Just mad."

"Oh then is this a bad time to tell you that Illumi left you something?'' Hisoka asked, taking out a small box wrapped in blue wrapping paper.

Killua took it and opened it, he frowned when he saw what was inside. When a Zoldyck is born, they give the baby their own personal necklace, Killua's was a sliver cracked star. The crack wasn't there before, but when he first left the mansion, he ran over it with his skate board and made sure it cracked.

"Why in the world would he give me this?'' He growled, putting it back in the box, and tossing it to the side.

Kurapika picked it up and saw the necklace.

"Killua, this is 100% unbreakable silver, how did you break this?" He asked, looking at the big crack.

"I ran over it with my skate board, and then I crushed it with my foot." Killua shrugged. "Took a while."

"Wow," Leorio replied, taking the silver star from Kurapika. "I didn't know this kind of silver could be broken."

"Neither did I." Kurapika replied, looking over at Hisoka, who was smirking at Gon and licking his lips. "Hisoka, control yourself."

"Whatever." Hisoka chuckled. "I have to go find Illumi, make sure he doesn't...do anything rash."

Then he walked out and closed the door.

"Do you wanna keep the necklace?'' Gon asked, taking the necklace from Leorio.

"Heh no." Killua lied, making a pokerface.

The three saw right through it.

"Ok yeah, I do." He sighed, putting a hand out.

Gon gave it to him and smiled.

"So I hope things with you and your brother are good?'' Leorio asked, sitting on the couch.

"I don't know." Killua sighed, laying back on the bed.

"Well, if not, we'll try again." Gon smiled.

 _'No, I don't wanna try again. He doesn't understand, this isn't fixable.'_ Killua thought, closing his eyes and welcoming sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Right now, I am catching some MAJOR feelings! So like on Hunter X Hunter (the 2011 version), I just finished episode 116. IT WAS SO UPSETTING! I STARTED CRYING WHEN GON AND KILLUA STARTED FIGHTING! AND GON HURT SENPAI'S FEELINGS! But I know Gon didn't mean what he said, but yah know, he's Gon and I know he'll apologize to Killua the lightning thief! And they'll be BFF'S AGAIN! I just feel so upset cuz Killua was crying and I HATE SEEING HIM CRY! IT'S LIKE THE MOST HEARTBREAKING THING THE WORLD!**

 **Killua: You know what's heartbreaking?**

 **What *starts crying***

 **Killua: This story.**

 **You hurt me Killua, I feel so hurt! *Looks away from Killua* I need sometime alone from you.**

 **Gon: I...don't know what to say to this.**

 **Kurapika: Then don't say anything, remember sometimes silence is golden.**

 **BUT THAT CAT BITCH OR WHATEVER TF IT IS DID SOMETHING (not giving it away) TO KITE AND GOT GON UPSET! THEN GON FINALLY LET THE ANGER FREE! BUT DID IT TO THE WRONG PERSON! GON...I AM SO DISAPPOINTED!**

 **Gon: BUT THAT WASN'T REALLY ME! I'M RIGHT HERE!**

 **THIS IS THE SHOW GON! THIS IS A FANFICTION! LEARN THE DIFFERENCE!**

 **Gon: *Looks at me sarcastically* I know the difference.**

 **Killua: Can we please start the story?**

 **Illumi: I agree, we need to start it.**

 **Killua: SHUT IT ILLUMI!**

 **Illumi:...**

 **Killua: KilluGon doesn't own Hunter X Hunter! Enjoy!**

 **Leorio: You better enjoy!**

 **Kurapika: Leorio! Don't tell them what to do.**

 **WILL YOU PEOPLE SHUT UP!? I WANNA START THIS FUDGING STORY!**

 **Kurapika:...**

 **Leorio:...**

* * *

 **The next morning;**

Killua opened his eyes and sat up, then rubbed his eyes. Once he was sort of awake, he saw Gon, Kurapika and Leorio sitting on the couch. The couch was now facing his way, and they were staring at him.

"What?'' Killua asked, blinking.

"Did you sleep well?'' Gon smiled, folding his hands.

"I guess." He replied, suspiciously. "Ok, what did you do?"

"Oh nothing much, just called Illumi and told invited him for breakfast at IHop." He giggled, smiling. "Nothing really."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Killua yelled, jumping up. "I WANTED TO EAT MY PANCA-"

Then he stopped, and sat back down.

"What were you about to say?'' Kurapika asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um nothing." He replied, looking away.

"You were gunna say PANCAKES!" Gon yelled, jumping onto the bed.

Then he looked at Killua and smiled.

"You can still have pancakes there, you'll just be eating them with your brother." He smiled, grabbing Killua's face.

"No, I'm not going!" Killua cried as Gon played with his face. "And please stop playing with my face."

Gon shook his head.

"No! You're going, no buts about it." Kurapika snapped.

"You said 'Butts','' Gon laughed.

"Seriously?" Leorio asked, looking at the teen. "Gon I thought we went over this, there's B-U-T and B-U-T-T."

"I know, it's just funny." He laughed, holding his stomach.

Then he stopped and faced Killua.

"So get dressed! I already picked out your clothes!" He smiled.

Killua growled and got up, then Gon handed Killua his clothes and went to the bathroom. Gon picked out a loose teal tank-top with a tight black tank-top under it, then some tan jeans with side pockets and lastly he had on teal Nike sneakers.

"And let's not forget the finishing touch!" Kurapika smirked, taking out the cracked, silver star necklace.

Then he put it around Killua's neck, and made sure he didn't take it off.

"Keep it on. Now let's go eat!" Gon cheered, walking out the door.

 **At IHop (cuz it's just that good.)**

Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio sat at a table seated for 4 people, then they made Killua sit at a table for two. Once they got seated, Hisoka walked over and sat with Gon and the others, while Illumi sat with Killua.

"So what's the plan?'' Hisoka asked, looking over the menu.

"Getting Killua and Illumi to bond." Kurapika smiled, opening his menu.

"So like, can I get anything I want?'' Gon asked, licking his lips. "Because some waffles looked good right now."

Kurapika nodded and looked over at Killua and Illumi, the two were completely silent.

"They just need a little push." Leorio smirked.

"And I know just how to do it!" Gon yelled, catching the attention of a few tables. "Sorry."

Illumi and Killua sat in complete silence, looking over the menu. Then Gon started waving Killua down, he was holding a white napkin and waving it around randomly.

"What?'' He mumbled, squinting at the boy.

"Talk to him!" Gon mouthed.

"No!" He mouthed back.

"Yes or I'll go over there and make you!" He mouthed violently.

Killua sighed and looked over at his brother.

"Illumi," He started.

His older brother looked up at him.

"How've yah been?'' He asked awkwardly.

"Kil, what's this really about?'' Illumi asked, pushing the menu aside.

"It's all Gon." He sighed. "I have no say in this."

"Thought so."

Then it was quiet again. Killua had the star necklace tucked under his shirt so Illumi wouldn't see it. Finally a waiter came to take their orders. Illumi told him what he wanted and then Killua told him what he wanted.

"I'll have chocolate chip pancakes, and some white toast with some chocolate chip waffles. And some black coffee." Killua smiled.

Then the waiter walked away, and Illumi faced Killua.

"Do you remember why you like pancakes so much?" He asked.

"Of course." Killua replied, playing with a spoon.

Soon their drinks came, both of them ordered black coffee, and as soon as it came, they both took a sip at the same time.

"Mmm." They both nodded at the taste.

"AWE!" Gon yelled from his table. "YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE!"

"GON!" Leorio and Kurapika yelled, hitting him with a spoon. "STOP!"

"Tell me this Kil," Illumi sighed. "Why do like Gon?''

"We've been over this already." Killua snapped.

"For real, why?'' He asked.

"Because he's fun to be around, he's like...light. He shines so bright that sometimes I have to look away." He replied, looking away.

"I see."

Then it went back to silence.

"TALK!" Gon yelled.

"GON!" Kurapika and Leorio yelled, hitting him again.

"OWIE!" He cried.

"Kil," Illumi started. "I want to know the truth."

"Not this again." Killua muttered.

"Do you want to be me around?" He asked. "If not, I'll leave now. I have a job to do later, and if you don't want me here, I'll go and do it early."

Killua didn't reply, he looked down and sighed.

"I do want you around." He whispered.

"You're going to have to speak up Killua," Illumi replied, looking at him.

"I want to be around you, you're my brother." He said louder. "And I...love you."

Illumi nodded and smiled slightly.

"It's been forever since I've heard you say that." He laughed softly.

"And it's been forever since I've heard you actually laugh." Killua smiled.

Then their food came and Killua pulled out a small bottle of chocolate syrup and whipped creamed. Then he started pouring chocolate on his waffles and pancakes, then put whipped cream on them and more chocolate. Lastly he put sugar and syrup on top to finish it off.

"You're going to get sick if you keep eating that much sugar." Illumi said, sipping his coffee.

"And?'' Killua asked, taking a bite of his pancakes. "I don't see the problem."

Illumi shook his head and started eating his pancakes. Gon was watching the whole thing, he was shoveling his waffles in and staring at the two.

"Gon, will you stop looking at them?'' Hisoka asked. "You're looking like a creep."

"So like you?'' Leorio asked, sipping his coffee.

"Exactly, and we all know that's MY job." He replied.

"Yes, and you do it somewhat perfectly." Kurapika nodded. "But seriously Gon, they look fine."

"I know, but I feel like something's going to happen. And I wanna be able to see it!" Gon smiled, swallowing his food.

"Don't worry, the way this is going, it's going to be a while before anything good happens." Leorio chuckled, pouring some syrup on his pancakes.

"I'm just wondering what's so special about pancakes though." Kurapika observed. "I mean, Killua likes pancakes and so does Illumi, but I remember Killua telling us that the rest of his family never had pancakes before. I'm just a little confused about it."

"Maybe they just like them." He shrugged, talking a bite of his food.

"But there has to be more to it."

"Well with I don't know much about their family," Hisoka started. "But I do remember Illumi telling me that Killua and him used to make pancakes all the time."

"Why didn't you say anything about this before?'' Gon asked, looking at him.

"You never asked." He shrugged. "Plus, right now, I have Illumi right where I want him."

"Eh?" Kurapika and Leorio asked.

"Nothing." He laughed.

Illumi and Killua were talking about different things; Killua's adventure's with Gon, Kurapika and Leorio; Illumi's assassination jobs; just alot of nothing.

"So Gon decided to stuff several gummi worms up his nose!" Killua laughed.

Illumi smiled slightly at his brother.

"And after the 23rd, he started complaining about the sour stuff, and how he's about to sneeze. So he sneezes, and they shoot everywhere and hit a lady in the back of the head!" He laughed harder.

"Sounds interesting." Illumi nodded. "I had a similar experience."

"How so?'' Killua asked, getting serious.

"So I was asked to assassinate a man named 'Christopher Sao' last halloween. He had a huge party and the man was literally stuffing chocorobots up his nose, so on his 50th, I...killed him and right before he fell on the floor, they went shooting out and hit several people in the face.'' He smiled.

"Is that even possible? Because if it is, I'm going to do it later." He replied, looking serious.

"Well it looks like it is." Illumi nodded.

Soon the two finished eating and the waiter came back.

"Here's the bill." He smiled, sitting it on the table and walking away.

"I got this Kil," Illumi said, taking his wallet out.

The total was $23.56, Illumi left to pay for it and Killua just say there, and Gon, Kurapika, Leorio and Hisoka came over and smirked.

"How'd it go?'' Gon smiled.

"Good I guess." Killua shrugged. "I don't know."

"Kil, I'm gunna head out." Illumi said, walking over. "I have an assignment that I have to get to."

Killua got up and faced his brother, they were going to hug but it ended up being awkward; one was going left while the other was going right; then they tried again and failed that time too. So the two just settled on a fist bump.

"Bye." Illumi then walked out, leaving Killua there feeling awkward.

"AWE!" Gon cheered. "You two are getting along so well!"

"Well, I'm heading out." Hisoka smirked, licking his lips. "I have some...work that I need to get to."

"Bye!" Gon cheered, waving bye.

Then once Hisoka left, they left too.

"Do you wanna hang out with him again?'' Kurapika asked, facing Killua.

"I don't know," He shrugged. "Maybe.''

"Well he is your bro, yah know?'' Gon smirked. "It might be good for you two to start getting along again."

"Yeah but...I don't know what to do." He sighed. "I mean, yeah we're getting along. But how long is it going to last?''

* * *

 **With Illumi;**

Illumi finished the assignment on time, and just got back to the mansion.

"Illumi." Silva ordered. "We need to talk."

Illumi nodded and walked into his father's room, then sat down in a chair.

"What's this about you and Killua hanging out?'' Silva asked, petting his dog.

"We're just hanging out." Illumi replied, emotionless.

"Well I want you to stop." He ordered. "As you know, Killua is our families next heir."

"Yes, I am well aware of that." He nodded.

"And we can't have our top assassin influencing our heir."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"I mean, I want you to stop hanging out with your brother."

This ticked Illumi off.

"I've got 9 years to make up, you told me I couldn't watch his matches at the Heaven's Arena! You told me I HAD to train Alluka when the kid doesn't need to be trained! You told me to train myself, work harder, be a better assassin. But I can't do that, if I can't talk or hang out with Killua." Illumi snapped, standing up. "Make up your mind."

"Illumi, I'm your father. Me and your mother agreed to this, and we think it's what's best for the family." Silva ordered. "Now either follow the directions or pay the price. The choice is yours. You may leave."

Illumi shook his head and left, leaving his father with his dog.

"This is ridiculous." Illumi muttered, walking to his room and slamming the door shut.


	4. Chapter 4

Gon watched as his best friend/future love mate walked along a small pond in the park. Leorio and Kurapika were sitting on bench near by, talking about different things. Killua was especially watching the ducks, seeing how they all stayed together. Gon walked over to him and sat down on a near by bench, soon Killua joined him.

"So." Gon started, breaking the un-wanted silence.

"So." Killua replied.

"How do you feel about hanging out with Milluki?" He asked, facing the ex-assassin.

"Hell no! I am not hanging out with that fat bastard, he annoys the crap out of me." He snapped. "And you better not call him up, asking if he want to hang out!"

"Wasn't...gunna."

"Good."

Then it was silent again, Killua watched closely as the ducks swam together. As a family. _'Why does this make me feel some type of way?'_ He thought.

"So um I have a question." Gon said, breaking the silence once again.

"And I have an answer." Killua replied.

"What did you tell Illumi-or um I mean what did you say about me to Illumi?'' He asked, facing him.

"Oh, um nothing much. Just um how you're my best friend and you're super fun to be with...and yeah." He lied.

"Oh really?''

"Really."

Gon smiled.

"I heard what you said, and just for future black mail, I recorded it." Gon giggled, taking out a recorder.

 _"Because he's fun to be around, he's like...light. He shines so bright that sometimes I have to look away."_ He played the recording, and smiled.

"That's so sweet of you Killua!" He blushed. "I am light! And you are darkness!"

"Darkness is fun." Killus shrugged. "But that recording isn't."

"Not deleting it!"

"Oh come on!"

"Sorry man, but I need this to play at our wedding."

Killua was lost, but then realized what he meant.

"Dude." Killua said, facing him. "The shit?"

"Killua, I love you." Gon smiled.

"I know you do," He nodded.

"Do you love me?'' He asked, smirking and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Maybe."

"TELL ME!"

Killua then quickly shut him up by hugging him tightly, Gon's jaw dropped.

"Did anyone get a picture of that?! I need that for my KilluGon scrap book!" Gon yelled, looking around.

Don't worry Gon," Kurapika smiled. "I got you covered."

He then held up a camera and smirked.

"You are a saint." Gon smiled and nodded.

Kurapika nodded and went back to talking to Leorio. Gon turned to Killua and saw him blushing a dark red.

"So you have a scrap book?'' Killua asked.

"Yup, always had and always will." He smiled.

Killua didn't know how to respond, sure he did like Gon in a not-just-friends way but it seemed awkward now.

"Are you hot?'' Killua asked, fanning himself. "Cuz it feels hot."

"It's almost 65 degree's, how can you be hot?'' Gon asked. "Maybe you're getting a cold."

"Yeah, so um let's go back to the hotel!" He replied, getting up quickly.

"Oh um ok."

The two then walked to Leorio and Kurapika.

"Let's get going," Gon smiled. "Killua isn't feeling to good, so we might want to get to the hotel soon."

"Alright." Leorio shrugged, getting up.

Once they were back at the hotel, Killua landed face first onto the bed him and Gon shared.

''You want me to take care of you?'' Gon asked, smirking.

"It would be nice." Killua replied, his voice muffled.

Gon nodded and covered the ex-assassin up, then laid next to him.

"You like this?'' Gon asked, smiling.

''Sure." Killua replied, looking at the boy.

"Good."

"What?''

"Good."

Then the hotel door opened and Alluka came running in.

"Killua!" Alluka yelled, running over to the ex-assassin. "Illumi's gone!"

"What do you mean gone?'' He asked, sitting up.

"He's gone! We can't find him anywhere!"

"Did he go home last night?"

"Yeah, but dad talked to him about something and when he walked out he seemed pretty upset and went to his room. So later on, mom asked me to give him the paper for his next assignment but when I got in there, he was gone!"

The child then started crying.

"And we checked everywhere in the house, but we couldn't find him!" Alluka cried.

"Well I haven't seen him." Killua replied, laying back down. "He's probably out somewheres, or doing a job."

"Well maybe you're right, mom told me to come down here and see if you know where he is." Alluka sighed. "I know you two were hanging out, but when dad talk to him about it, he did look mad."

"Wait about us hanging out?'' He asked, getting up.

"Yeah, I was listening through the door. Dad told him he couldn't hang out with you, and Illumi snapped at him. Then once he left, he went into his room."

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Kurapika asked.

"You didn't ask." Alluka shrugged.

"We shouldn't have to!" Leorio yelled.

"Well you still didn't ask."

Leorio growled and sat down on the couch.

"Anyway, will you help me look for him?'' Alluka asked.

"No way! He's probably off on a job, just wait a while." Killua replied, laying back down.

"Come on Kil, he's your brother!"

"Fine."

He then got up and Kurapika, Leorio and Gon walked out with Alluka. Soon they started looking around Yorknew for him. Alluka and Killua were a team and Leorio, Kurapika and Gon were another team.

* * *

 **With Gon, Leorio and Kurapika;**

"So do you think Illumi left on purpose or what?'' Leorio asked, as they looked for Illumi in different buildings.

"Seems possible, but I doubt it." Kurapika replied, walking up to people.

Gon was talking to people and asking if they saw Illumi, which no one did.

"No one's seen him." Gon sighed, walking back to Kurapika and Leorio. "I can't have my future brother-in-law missing! I don't know what to do!"

"Gon, don't worry we'll find your...future brother-in-law." Kurapika replied, awkwardly.

"Good, because I can't have my future husband all sad." He smiled.

"Future husband? So does that mean you're going to be the wife?'' Leorio asked.

Gon stopped smiling and looked at Leorio.

"Well when you put it like that, it makes me wanna be the husband and Killua the wife. I mean he would make a good wife, cuz he already looks like a girl." He shrugged. "Yeah, I'll be the husband."

"What if you and Killua don't get married?'' Kurapika asked, looking at him.

"Then I'll buy 10 cats, and name each of them Killua." He replied, smiling. "Then live alone in Yorknew, pursuing my dream of...well I'm not quite sure yet."

"I thought your dream was to become a Hunter like your dad?'' Leorio asked.

"Yeah, but I already am a hunter like my dad." He shrugged.

''Oh right."

Then they started moving on to the next area.

* * *

 **With Alluka and Killua;**

"So do you know when he left?'' Killua asked, walking to the park with Alluka.

"It's like 4:00 now, so I'd say around 1-ish." Alluka replied.

"Ok, then he's been gone for 3 hours." He nodded.

Then they started asking people if they've seen Illumi, and which some replied with a 'No' while others said 'Who's that?'.

"No one has seen him!" Alluka pouted. "You would think someone would know where an assassin is."

"An assassin I hear?'' Someone laughed from behind them. "I happen to know where the person you're looking for is."

The two then turned around and saw Hisoka, he was smirking and licking his lips.

"Hiskoa?" Alluka asked. "What are you doing?''

"The same thing you are." He smirked. "Looking for Illumi."

"But you said you knew where he is." Killua snapped.

"I did?'' He asked, pretending to be innocent. "Oh right, I did. Well, I happened to just see him."

"Where!?" Alluka asked, stepping closer.

"That's confidential my friend." He laughed.

"Why? I'm his brother, I deserve to know." Killua snapped.

"And I'm his younger sibling." Alluka snarled.

"It's just confidential." Hisoka replied, then sighed. "Your brother told me not to tell you."

"AHHHHHHHH!" Someone yelled in the distance. "IT'S ON ME!"

"GON! CALM DOWN! IT'S JUST A BUTTERFLY!" Someone else yelled.

"BUT IT'S GROSS!"

"That was Gon." Killua sighed. "That means they're on their way."

Soon Leorio, Gon and Kurapika arrived. Gon had a bloody nose, and Kurapika was wiping blood off her fist.

"Now Gon, what do we do when a butterfly lands on us?'' Kurapika asked.

"Stay calm and let it fly away itself." Gon sighed, looking down.

"What do we not do?''

"Kill it with a stick."

"Good."

"You killed a butterfly?" Alluka asked, getting upset. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I'm sorry! It looked scary and it's bug eyes just kept staring into my soul!" Gon cried, wiping his nose. "I didn't know what to do!"

"Well you surely don't kill it!" Leorio rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Did you guys have any luck in finding Illumi?'' Kurapika asked.

"No, but Hisoka knows where he is." Killua shrugged.

"But he won't tell us where." Alluka frowned.

"Your brother told me specifically not to tell you where he was, he said it could ruin things." Hisoka snapped. "And I would be going against your brothers wishes, and I would hate to do that."

"Since when do you care about being...good?'' Kurapika asked.

"It's because I want Illumi to trust me," He replied, licking his lips. "And we all know what happens after trust."

"Friendship?'' Gon cheered.

"No, friends with benefits."

Gon slowly turned to Killua and smiled.

"Can we have that?" He asked, smiling.

"Why?'' Killua asked.

"Because, we'd get...closer." He whispered in his friends ear.

Killua blushed a dark red and hid his face.

"N-no." He stuttered. "I'd rather not."

"Awe man!" Gon pouted.

"And since when did you turn into Hisoka?'' He asked, facing his friend.

"I don't know," He replied, scratching his head. "Is it bad."

"Yes because I ALREADY have the perverted/sexual friend in the gang." Hisoka smirked and licked his lips.

"Since when were you in our gang?'' Leorio asked, looking at the perverted man.

"Since day 1 of getting Killua and Illumi to get along again." He replied, laughing.

"Oh right." Kurapika and Leorio sighed.

"So can you please tell us where Illumi is?'' Alluka begged.

"No, your brother told not to tell you." Hisoka snapped. "And I pinkie promised."

"Well not all promises are meant to be kept." Killua muttered, crossing his arms.

"Then we'll just have to keep looking for him," Gon cheered. "Hi Ho!"

Then he jumped on top of a bench and put both hands on his hips in a super hero pose.

"I will not rest until we have found Illumi Andrew Zoldyck and have re-turned him to Killua Issa Zoldyck!" He cheered, in a super hero voice.

"How do you know Illumi's middle name?" Alluka asked, looking up at him. "More importantly, should I be weirded out?'

"I surely didn't do a whole bunch of research on the Zoldyck family, and acting like a creepy creep creep." He lied, laughing nervously.

"Mm hm." Killua nodded suspiciously. "So how do you know my name? I never told you it."

"Well I surely didn't go through your clothes at night and sniff them, finding your favorite pair of boxers with your full name on them. Cuz you know, that would be weird." He lied, sweating from nervousness.

"You went through my clothes?''

"No...''

"He did." Kurapika and Leorio replied.

"We both saw him do it, he was sniffing them and he even stole a pair of your boxers." Kurapika sighed.

"What color were they?'' Killua asked, getting nervous.

"Dark blue, why?'' Leorio asked.

"Gon, those were my favorite ones! That was the pair with my name on it!" He cried, looking at his dark haired friend.

"Oops." Gon laughed nervously.

"I want them back." He replied.

"Never! They are mine now!"

"Gon!"

"Killua!"

"Give them back!"

"NEVER! THEY SMELL LIKE YOU!"

"If you want something that smells like me, I'll give you one of my shirt, just not my boxers!"

Gon shook his head and turned around to start running, but Killua jumped on top of him and the two started wrestling.

"I want my boxer back!" Killua snapped.

"Never! They are mine and you shall never get them back!" Gon hissed. "They're apart of you!"

"So are my shirts!"

"I don't want a shirt!"

"How about some pants then? Or socks!"

"Ew no, your socks are gross."

"Then pants?!"

"No! I want your boxers!"

Finally Leorio and Kurapika pulled the two apart.

"Fine, keep them." Killua frowned. "Just don't go through my clothes again."

"Ok!" Gon cheered, smiling.

"Do you wanna tell him about the clothes he stole last summer?'' Leorio whispered to Kurapika.

"No, at least not now." He whispered back.

"Let's go back to the hotel, I'm sure Illumi just doesn't want to be found." Killua sighed, walking away.

The others followed, and Hisoka left. Alluka was going to stay in the hotel for the night, and tomorrow they would start their search for Illumi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hay guys! I'm back with another chapter today! I know, I just updated a few hours ago but I am just SO excited to write this story! It's cute, it's sad and it's funny! Are you ready to find out where Illumi is? I think you are!**

 **Hisoka: I already know where he is.**

 **No you don't.**

 **Hisoka: Hai I do.**

 **No you don't and don't speak japanese! It's only cute when Killua and Gon speak it.**

 **Gon: Awe, you're to kind.**

 **Killua: Eh.**

 **Anyway, let's get to the STORY!**

 **Leorio: KilluGon doesn't own Hunter X Hunter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The next morning with Illumi;**

Illumi didn't sleep last night, neither did he sleep the night before. Maybe it because of the fact that his own father told him he couldn't hang out with his younger brother anymore. Or maybe it was because he left home without telling his family, the only person who knows where he's at is Hisoka.

"I find it a little strange," Illumi mumbled, watching the sun rise. "That he knew where to find me."

"Hm, maybe because he's your friend and knows alot about you." A voice behind him laughed.

Illumi turned around and saw Hisoka, leaning against a tree. They were outside, in an unknown island, far away from Yorknew and Kukuroo mountain.

"For the last time Hisoka, you're not my friend. I'm not allowed to have friends." Illumi sighed, looking at Hisoka.

"Well the way I see it is, Killua can have friends, but you can't? Is that fair?'' Hisoka pretended to pout, but it turned into a smirk a few seconds later. "Plus, I see you as more than a friend."

"More than a friend?'' He asked, raising a eyebrow.

"Yes, more like a...partner." He whispered into the assassin's ear. "More of a friends with benefits deal, if you ask me."

Illumi shuttered and backed away.

"No friends with benefit Hisoka." Illumi crossed his arms. "We aren't friends."

"Then what are we?'' Hisoka asked, playing with one of his cards.

"More like...business partners."

"Oh really?''

"Really."

"What do I have to do to change that? Hm?"

"Nothing."

Hisoka started laughing.

"You _must_ want or need something. What is it?'' He laughed, sending a card flying.

The card cut right into a tree, then made it fall down and the card came back to Hisoka like a boomerang.

"Nothing. At least not from you." Illumi snapped, turning away and looking at the ocean.

"Then from who?'' He asked, smirking. "If not from me, then who? Who do you want something from?''

Illumi didn't answer, he just kept looking out into the ocean.

"Who?'' He asked again, walking to Illumi's side.

"Killua." Illumi replied.

"Why? I thought you had him right where you wanted him? Getting him all happy to be around you, then clipping his wings before he flys."

"Yes, that's what I wanted to do. At first."

"Don't tell me you're going soft!"

"I'm not, but he's my brother and he's been through alot."

No one spoke after that, it was just the sounds of nature and water hitting the shore.

"Go back and talk to him, tell him what your dad said." Hisoka ordered.

"I can't do that, my parents will know that I'm talking to him." Illumi replied, taking a deep breath. "And if they didn't know, they have ways they could find out."

"True, but like you said, he's your brother." He replied, licking his lips. "Now what do I get for giving you perfect advice?''

Illumi then reached into his pocket and pulled out a mint.

"This mint." He then gave it to Hisoka.

"A mint? Is this some kind of joke?'' Hisoka asked, looking at it.

"Fine," Illumi then leaned over and kissed Hisoka's cheek. "Happy?''

"Very~!" He replied, licking his lips. "What about the after party?''

"It's been canceled."

Illumi then started walking into the forest, leaving Hisoka there, loveless.

"What does a perverted magician have to do to get some love around here!?'' He yelled to no one.

Then he started following Illumi into the forest.

* * *

 **With the others;**

Killua and Alluka were still sleeping, and Leorio, Kurapika and Gon were up, ordering breakfast.

"I don't understand why you want to order food, when we can cook it here." Kurapika sighed, shaking her head.

"Well, for one, I don't know how to make french toast and two, I wanna surprise Killua with breakfast in bed!" Gon smiled.

"What about Alluka?'' Leorio asked.

"Oh well um we can let her get her own food." He replied, with a straight face and a shrug.

"Wait! Alluka's a girl?!" Leorio asked.

"I don't know, Killua never told me her gender. And the kid does dress like a girl." He shrugged.

"I thought the same thing," Kurapika muttered, looking over at the sleeping child. "Except, I thought Alluka was a boy."

"How rude!" Alluka yelled, getting up from the bed. "I have no real gender thank you very much!"

"Sorry." They laughed nervously.

"And for the breakfast thing GON, I want eggs and bacon." Alluka snapped, glaring at Gon.

"Y-yes Alluka Quinn Zoldyck!" He stuttered, turning away.

"How do you know my middle name?!''

"The internet..."

"Stalker."

"Man-woman."

"Idiot."

"Um, uh girl!"

"I am not a girl!"

"Well you look like it!"

"I DO NOT!"

"DO TO!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TO!"

"I AM NOT GOING TO ARGUE WITH A 5 YEAR OLD!"

"WELL TO LATE, YOU ALREADY ARE!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Killua yelled, sitting up.

He glared at them and growled, his hair was stuck to his face and had drool on the side of his mouth. He was shirtless, and his abs were showing, Gon was too busy staring at him to pay attention to Kurapika, who was lecturing him about yelling in a hotel room.

"Gon likes." Gon mumbled, drooling over Killua's abs.

"Damn, all your screaming is giving me a head ache." He grumbled, laying back down.

"You have to get up, we have to search for Illumi again." Alluka snapped.

"Whatever, I'm too tired to go and do anything."

"Get up."

"No."

"Get up.''

"No."

"Get up."

"No."

Alluka sighed and walked over to the half-asleep boy and got close to his ear.

"WAKE UP!" Alluka yelled.

Killua winced at the teens voice and sat up.

"I'm up, I'm up." He groaned, rubbing his eyes.

Then there was a knock on the door and Gon broke out of his trance, then walked to the door. He opened it and saw Hisoka and Illumi. But what caught Gon's eye was Illumi's hair. It was chopped off and he was dressed differently for once.

"Good news guys! We don't have to go out hunting for Illumi today!" Hisoka cheered, walking in.

Illumi walked in after him and Alluka ran up to him and hugged him.

"Illumi, I thought we'd never find you!" The teen cried.

Illumi smiled slightly and patted Alluka's back.

"One question though," The teen started, letting go. "What happened to your hair? I haven't seen it this short since you were 14 years old.''

"It got annoying, so I cut it." Illumi shrugged.

"Kil! We found Illumi!" Gon cheered, jumping onto the bed that the ex-assassin was on.

''Zzzzz." Killua snored.

"Killua." He cheered, jumping up and down. ''Wake up!"

"ZZZZZ."

"Killua! Wake up! I have chocorobots!''

Killua's eyes shot open and he jumped up.

"WHERE!?'' He then looked at Gon and grabbed his shirt collar and pulled his face close to his. "GIVE ME!"

"There really isn't any chocorobots." Gon shrugged. "I needed to wake you up."

Killua's eyes sharpened and he took out his claws.

"You tell me that you had chocorobots just to wake me up, and I wake up and you have NO CHOCOROBOTS!" He yelled, growling. ''I SHOULD KILL YOU!"

Then he quietly put Gon down and dusted his shirt off, then put his claws away.

"But I won't, because I'm going back to bed." He sighed, and got back under the covers.

"No! We found Illumi!" Gon cried, jumping on top of him.

"More like I did." Hisoka muttered.

"Get off!" Killua wined. "I just wanna sleep!"

"Well you can sleep later, right now, we're going out!" Gon cheered. "There's a car show down the street, we're gunna go see some cool cars! And we can steal one if you'd like!"

"Fine." He muttered.

Then he got up and walked to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Gon smiled and walked to bathroom door and knocked.

''If you'd like, I can help you shower!" He smiled, knocking lightly.

"NO!" Killua yelled. "I don't need help, I'm a big boy."

"You sure?"

"Yes! Now leave me be!"

"Can I at least pick out your clothes?''

"Sure, whatever floats your boat."

Gon smiled and went to Killua's bag, then started looking through his clothes. Then he took out a pair of his underwear and sniffed it.

"Ahhh, it smells like him. That fresh smell of pine needles and blueberries." He closed his eyes and inhaled another smell.

"STOP SMELLING MY BOXERS GON!" Killua yelled. "IT'S CREEPY!"

"BUT YOU SMELL GOOD!" Gon cried, hugging his underwear.

"IT'S CREEPY!"

"I KNOW! STOP REMINDING ME!"

Then Gon started picking out his clothes, he settled on a pink shirt with a white turtle neck underneath and some tan cargo shorts. He folded the clothes and start walking to the bathroom, then he took out a bobbie pin and started picking the bathrooms lock. Once it opened, Gon opened the door, and saw Killua started getting out of the shower. He looked at the boy and got a nose bleed, Killua started blushing and freaking out.

"GON! GET OUT!" Killua screamed, grabbing a towel and covering his waist.

"Here!" Gon replied quickly, and giving him his clothes.

Then he closed the door quickly, making sure Killua didn't see his blush or nose bleed.

"So what does he look like?'' Hisoka licked his lips.

"I-I...he looks...just...I don't know!" Gon replied, blushing darker. "He looked so perfect though, his hair clinging to his wet face, his abs all wet, his d-"

Kurapika quickly covered his mouth and glared at him.

"Too much information." He shook his and glared at him. "No one need to know what he looks like."

"I do." Hisoka smirked and licked his lips.

"Gon, knock before you do that!" Killua snapped, walking out. "That was completely unacceptable."

Then he took a deep breath and smiled slightly.

"How's everyone's day going?'' He asked.

"Good." Leorio and Kurapika shrugged.

"Fine I guess." Illumi shrugged.

"Sexual." Hisoka smirked.

"Delicious." Gon giggled, blushing.

"No, Gon justs stop." Killua snapped.

"Amazing!" Alluka cheered.

"But I love you Killua." Gon looked at him with a crazy smile. "And you love me."

"I do love you." Killua nodded. "In a friendly way."

"Man! I feel like I've been cock-blocked." He sighed.

"Gon! Profanity!" Kurapika snapped.

"Sorry."

"So, Illumi, what happened to your hair?'' Killua asked, looking at his brother.

"I cut it." Illumi replied.

"I haven't seen you with short hair since you were 12." He replied, smiling.

"I know." He replied. "I like short hair better."

"Why?''

"Because it's easier to take care of."

"Why?''

"Because it just is."

"Why?''

"So you don't have as many tangles."

"Why?''

"I'm not doing this."

"Why?''

"Because."

And before he could say 'Why' again, Illumi put his hand over Killua's mouth. Then Killua licked his hand and Illumi looked at him in disgust.

"Ew, why did you do that?'' He asked, wiping his hand on Killua's shirt.

"You put your hand over my mouth, what did you expect me to do? Keep it there?'' Killua asked, crossing his arms.

"Let's go to a car show! I wanna steal a car!" Gon yelled with stars in his eyes.

"YEAH!" He cheered, fist pumping.

Then they left for the car show, none of them realizing that they were being watched by a certain black haired boy, known as Kalluto.

* * *

 **So there's chapter 5! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I mean the shower scene made me laugh because I just pictured Gon and Killua's faces; and Gon's nose bleed.**


	6. Chapter 6

Gon and friends arrived at the car show later than usual, thanks to Hisoka, who was arguing with Leorio over who sits where in the car. Finally they decided that Illumi will drive (since he's the only one with a license), Killua will take the passengers spot and Kurapika, Leorio and Gon will sit in the first row while Alluka and Hisoka sit in the back row.

"I just love the fresh smell of cars!" Gon took a deep breath and then released it. "It's just so nice.''

"Yeah, just super." Killua replied sarcastically.

"Oh yeah Killua, I have a surprise for you!" He cheered, running back to the car.

Then he came back with a box wrapped in silver wrapping paper.

"Open it!" He cheered, handing it his best friend.

Killua sighed and opened it, then frowned at what he saw.

"Really Gon, really?'' He asked, taking the idea out of the box.

It was a Christmas tree costume.

"What? It's close to Christmas and I was to put my presents, under you if you know what I mean?" Gon smirked and licked his lips.

"No! Stop! That's my thing Gon!" Hisoka snapped, sending a card flying at the dark haired boy.

"Yeah, yeah." He replied, walking away. "Let's go look at some cars."

Killua put the box inside the car, and went to find Gon. When he found him, he saw his best friend sitting inside a convertible, talking to a man.

"So how much you want for this bad boy?'' Gon asked, smirking at the old man.

"It's not for sale." The man replied. "Now get out of my car."

"Oh come on, what's a car show without a little buying?'' He asked, narrowing his eyes at him.

"First of all kid, you don't have a license and two, this is MY baby not yours."

"But I wanna buy your...baby."

"Too bad, she ain't for sale."

"So your baby is a girl?''

"Seems so."

"Well what's her name?''

''Sandy."

"Hey Sandy, would you like to come home with me?''

Gon waited for the car to respond, then nodded and did a couple of 'uh hu's.

"She said yes." Gon smiled. "Gimme' the keys old man."

"But Sandy! Aren't you happy with me?'' The man cried, looking at the car.

"She says no."

"But Sandy-wait what am I doing!? Kid, get out of my car!"

Killua then jumped in the passengers side and smiled at the old man.

"So how much you want for your ride?'' Killua asked, looking at him.

"Nothing." He replied.

"Oh so the car is free? Oh well then come on Gon, let's get the keys and leave." He smirked, looking at his friend.

"No! I mean the car isn't for sale."

"You're telling me what's not for sale-hah. Please old man, I have alot of money and I could buy 20 of these cars."

The man looked at Killua, and then smirked.

"What's your name?'' He asked.

"Killua." Killua replied.

"What's your last name?''

"Colten."

"No it's not it's Zold-" Killua quickly covered Gon's mouth.

"You're a Zoldyck aren't cha?'' The man smirked, walking to Killua's side.

"Yeah, why?'' Killua replied, watching the man carefully.

"Then your head must be worth millions." The man smirked, putting a knife to Killua's neck.

Killua didn't bat an eye, he wasn't scared of some old man. He quickly took out his claws and slashed the man in the side-all in a swift move.

"AHHHHH!" The man screamed, falling to the side walk.

Killua quickly scratched his face with his claws and put them away, then started pretend crying.

"What happened?'' Kurapika asked, running over.

"That man held Killua at knife point-or gun point-I don't know what it's called but he almost killed Killua." Gon cried. "How convenient."

"Why is it so convenient?!" Killua asked, stilling pretending to cry.

"Because, your name is Killua and that starts with 'kill' and the man was trying to kill you." He shrugged. "I find it weird."

"You're too nice sometimes."

"I know, and I hate myself for it."

"Gon, you're perfect the way you are. Don't let anyone tell you different.''

"Thanks Killua, and you're perfect the way you are too. And very sexy."

Killua blushed, wiping the blood off his cheek.

"We better get out of here." Illumi sighed. "I don't want to be caught in the middle of a riot.''

"Same!" Leorio, Kurapika and Hisoka replied.

"Man! Now I want to kill someone!" Hisoka cried, licking his lips.

''Control yourself Hisoka." Killua replied. "I didn't kill him, I slashed him."

Then him and Gon hopped out of the car and the group went back to their car. On their way back to the hotel, it was silent, Killua looked over at Illumi. His brother was too focused on driving to notice Killua looking at him.

"Hey Illumi," Killua started.

Illumi looked over at him for a short second then looked back at the road.

"What?'' He asked.

"Why are you hanging out with us? Don't you have assignments to do?'' Killua asked, crossing his arms. "I thought you were an assassin."

"I'm an assassin with a vacation." He replied, looking at Killua real quick. "Don't you like hanging out with me?"

''Uh yeah, I do." He answered. "Just...nevermind."

"No what were you going to say?''

''Does mom and dad know you're here?"

"No."

"Oh, well why not."

"Because they don't need to know everything!"

Killua didn't reply, Illumi seemed upset about something and he knew _never_ talk to him when he's upset.

"Question!" Gon yelled from the back.

"Answer." Illumi and Killua replied.

"What do I have to do to get you both in a christmas tree costume?'' He asked, smiling.

"Nothing, because I'm not wearing one." They replied.

"Kil, you have no room to talk right now. I remember when you were 3, mom used to put you in that lamb costume." Illumi smiled slightly.

"Don't bring it up!" Killua cried, sinking into the car seat.

"Yeah! What was that song mom made you sing?!" Alluka asked, her smiling getting bigger.

"The lamby lamby song!" Illumi replied.

"Sing it!" Gon cheered, holding a camera up. "Please!"

"No!" Killua yelled.

"You're right, I have to buy you a lamb costume first! Where's the nearest costume store?'' He asked, looking at Illumi.

"5 blocks." Kurapika smirked. "I have to say, I am curious to see what the 'Lamby Lamby song' is. Does it have a dance?''

''Does it have a dance he asks?!" Alluka smiled. "Of course it does!"

Then they pulled up to a costume store and Gon ran inside, then came out with a lamb costume.

"When we get back to the hotel, you're going to sing the song and do the dance!" Gon cheered. "I wanna recording for our wedding.''

"No way! I am NOT wearing a lamb costume." Killua snapped. "Never. Again."

"Sorry to disappoint you Kil, but you have some fans that would like to see it." Illumi replied, looking at the road.

"You also have to try on your tree costume!" Leorio laughed. "I wanna see that!"

"No!" Killua whined. "Do I have too?"

"YES!" Gon and Alluka cheered. "NO BACKSIES!"

"Man..." He cried, looking down. "I really suck."

"Awe no you don't," Gon smiled. "You average suck."

"That made no sense." Illumi replied, his face looking emotionless.

"I know you are but what am I?" He grumbled.

"A baka." Killua snapped, looking back at him.

"You're a baka!"

"I know, you're a baka!"

"UGH! Just for that, I'm going to buy you a magic mike outfit!"

"Magic Mike? Killua did you watch that movie?'' Leorio asked.

"What?!" Killua asked, his voice getting higher. "No."

"Of course he did! He said it was so hot and it was his most favorite movie of all! Well that and the Notebook." Gon laughed.

"You watched it with me!" He yelled, narrowing his eyes at the boy. "And you got a nosebleed!"

"At least I didn't go see the second one in theaters!"

"You went with me! And you got another nosebleed!"

"Your point? At least I didn't tell Leorio that you went through his porn collection!"

"GON!"

"You what?!" Leorio and Kurapika yelled.

"You know, it was weird, there was this one video with two people that looked just like Leorio and Kurapika." Gon shrugged. "I don't know, but they both were guys so..."

"GON!" They yelled.

"At least I'm not gay!" Killua yelled.

"I like boys and girls Killua! And last time I checked, you like both genders too!" Gon smirked. "I remember you telling me that you like man butt!"

"That was you!"

"Oh...maybe it was me."

"You told me you liked my butt!"

"Well your butt is cute! And so is your di-" Before he could finish, Alluka covered his mouth.

"Don't you DARE finish that sentence. We've been over this Gon, it's TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" Alluka snapped. "And if you keep talking about it, I'm going to break your fucking neck."

Then Alluka uncovered Gon's mouth.

"Sorry!" Gon cried, scooting away from Alluka quickly.

"Now, Killua, you went through my porn collection?!" Leorio yelled, turning red.

"What?! NO!" Killua lied. "Ok maybe I did, but I have a good reason!"

"And that is?" He asked.

"Well, you remember that time we were at that hotel during the time of the new chairman selection?''

"Yeah why?''

"Well yeah, you were watching it and you told us that we were too young to understand it so when you left to go get dinner, I kinda started watching it.''

"YOU WHAT?!" Illumi, Kurapika and Leorio yelled.

"I was curious!" He cried.

"Well you don't go and watch that stuff!" Kurapika snapped. "You're too young!"

"You always say that!"

"We shouldn't have to keep saying it! You should know it already!" Leorio yelled.

"Well you can't leave stuff on that might catch my attention or peak my interest."

"Just...don't do it again!" Kurapika snapped. "And ask us about something, before you watch it. That goes for you two Gon."

Then it was silent, until Gon looked at Kurapika and Leorio.

"So about that one video...with the two who looked just like you two..." He trailed off.

"Gon, we are done with conversation." Kurapika snarled.

 _'Why do kids have to be so god damn nosy?!'_ Leorio and Kurapika thought.

"But why did they look like you guys?" Gon asked.

"You're really curious aren't you?'' Illumi asked.

"Yes, yes I am." He smiled.

"Gon, you have no purpose in knowing what those two do. So I advise you mind your own business." He replied, pulling up into the hotel driveway.

"Like how you're ALWAYS in Killua's business." Gon asked, crossing his arms.

"But this is a different situation." He replied.

"And?''

"And what? This is about something Kurapika and Leorio did, it has nothing to do with Killua."

"But Killua and I both watched it."

"CAN WE PLEASE STOP TALKING ABOUT THIS?!" Killua yelled, growling.

"Sorry Gon, but that is between me and Leorio." Kurapika replied, calmly. "You have no intention in knowing what that is about."

"BUT I WANNA KNOW!" Gon cried.

"Sorry but we can't tell you." Leorio snapped.

"I still can't believe you went through Leorio's stuff." Illumi looked at Killua and frowned. "You should know better."

He then parked the car and everyone got out.

"I'm sorry _mom_ I was curious." Killua sighed. "And interested.''

"Just don't do it again," Kurapika snapped, glaring at him. "Or there will be trouble for you and Gon."

"What-I didn't do anything!" Gon cried.

"You're not helping your case Gon." Hisoka whispered in his ear.

"I know." He sighed.

Then Hisoka and Illumi left with Alluka, and the others went inside to their hotel room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! So here's the deal, this chapter is super awesome. And flirty, so I hope you like it!**

* * *

 **At the Zoldyck Mansion;**

"Did you find anything useful?" Silva asked, looking at his youngest son.

"Not much father, but I do have a little information." Kalluto replied, looking at his father.

"Do tell." Kikyo smiled, looking at her young son.

"Well, it seems Illumi is still with Killua and his...*cough* friends. I tracked them too, they're still in Yorknew and I don't think they'll be leaving soon." He nodded.

"Good, I guess I'm going to have to send my back up." Silva sighed. "I didn't want to have to do this."

"And I don't want you to." Zeno replied, walking in. "Because you're not going to."

"But grandfather-" Kalluto was cut off by Zeno.

"I trust Illumi knows what he's doing, and same with Killua. But, sending out Sedsuki would mean killing both Illumi and Killua." He explained. "If I were you, it would be best to wait."

"But grandfather, Killua and Illumi are drawing attention. Have you not seen the crowds by the gate?! People are getting in!" Kalluto cried.

"And? Mike is taking care of them, even if it's spoiling his appetite." He replied.

"What if Mike gets full?'' Silva asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Please, that thing is a bottomless pit." Zeno snapped, waving him off.

Then two butlers came running in.

"Mr. Zoldyck!" One yelled, running to them. "They got in."

"Who?!" Silva and Zeno asked, looking at them.

"They've murdered Mike, and now their getting past our defense." The other yelled. "It's people who are after the reward money, we have some people holding them off but I don't know how much longer that'll last."

"What about Canary?'' Zeno asked.

"She's helping, but having a hard time sir." He replied. "There's alot of them."

"We can't let them get passed her, or else we'll have more blood on our hands." Kalluto said, calmly. "Father, what shall we do?''

"Let me think god damn it!" Silva snapped, growling.

Then they heard screaming from outside.

"Canary." Kikyo whispered. "I think...she's down.''

"Lock up the doors! We can't let them get in! And release Mika." Zeno yelled, sending the butler's out.

"Yes sir!" The two replied, running out. "LOCK THE DOORS!"

"Kalluto, let Illumi and Killua know what's going on. And tell them to stay in hiding." He snapped, looking at his young grandson. ''And, we're sending Sedsuki with you."

"What?! I can handle myself thank you very much!" Kalluto snapped, glaring at his grandfather. "I don't need some prissy princess with me."

"Kalluto, whether you like it or not, she's going with you." Kikyo yelled. "We have a problem and it needs to be fixed. And until it is, your brothers need to be safe, and so do you."

"Yes mother." He sighed, walking out.

"Will he be ok with her?" She asked, looking over to Silva and Zeno.

"He'll be fine, and so will she. Both are well trained and know how to handle these situations, just trust them." Silva replied, looking at his wife. "We'll survive this, I promise."

Kikyo nodded and looked at the door her son went through, hoping he'll be ok.

* * *

 **At the hotel;**

"Ok Killua! Come out!" Gon yelled, taking out his phone and putting the camera on.

Killua growled and walked out in the lamb costume, then started singing.

"Well... who wants a lamby, lamby, lamby? I do! I do! So, go up and greet your mammy, mammy, mammy Hi there! Hi there! So march, march, march around the daisies, Don't, don't, don't you forget about the ba-by!" He sang, doing a little dance.

Then he ended in jazz hands.

"Happy?'' He asked, blushing.

"Very." Gon laughed, stopping the recording. "This is going to get so many hits on MySpace."

"No! You're not putting it on there!" Killua yelled, getting into the boys face. "So help me, if you do, I will crush your skull!"

''Now go try on the Christmas tree costume so we can make a video about doing things as a tree." Kurapika laughed, rolling on the ground.

"Great idea! I'll help you put it on!" Gon cheered, pushing Killua into the bathroom.

Once they were inside the bathroom, there was a knock on the hotel door. Once Kurapika finished laughing, he went to the door and opened it. There he saw a panting Illumi and Hisoka, with Kalluto and another girl.

"Woah, what happened to you guys?'' Leorio asked, walking over to the door.

"No *pant* time to *pant* explain." Kalluto wheezed. "Where's *pant* Killua?''

"In the bathroom with Gon." Kurapika replied, letting them in.

"In the bathroom with Gon?'' Hisoka smirked and licked his lips. "Doing what?''

"GON! THAT IS NOT MY FACE!" Killua screamed from inside the bathroom. "THAT'S MY CROTCH!"

"SORRY! HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?!" Gon yelled back.

"BAKA! MY EYES ARE UP HERE NOT NEAR MY CROTCH!"

"OH!"

"DON'T TOUCH THERE!"

"WHY NOT?! WE HAVE THE SAME THING!"

"AND?!"

"AND IT'S THE SAME! WE'RE BOTH DUDES, WE CAN TOUCH EACH OTHER!"

"NO WE CAN NOT!"

"ON OUR HONEYMOON, I PLAN ON TAPPING YOUR ASS AND MAKING YOU MY BITCH SO WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE?!"

"THE DIFFERENCE IS THAT WE'RE NOT MARRIED! AND IF ANYTHING, YOU'D BE MY BITCH!"

The group standing outside listened to them, clearly confused.

"Gon's 'helping' Killua put on a Christmas tree costume." Leorio sighed. "But it sounds like Gon's using this as an excuse to feel Killua up."

"So, who's the girl?'' Kurapika asked, looking at the girl next to Kalluto.

"This is Sedsuki, she's my escort." Kalluto sighed. "Though I told grandfather that I didn't need one."

Sedsuki had long, straight black hair with neat bangs that were parted in the middle, with gray eyes and pale skin. She had on a black combat jacket with a tight gray shirt and black combat pants and gray combat boots. She had a serious, yet relaxed look, and carried two swords on the side of her pants-held on with a hold-ster.

"Hi." She greeted, smiling slightly.

"Well I'm Kurapika." Kurapika smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"Same to you." She replied, nodding.

"And I'm Leorio. Single and ready to mingle if you know what I mean." Leorio flirted, walking next to her.

Sedsuki then punched Leorio in the face, sending him flying across the room.

"One, I will never date you and two, don't flirt with me again." She snapped, glaring at him. "Or I will kill you with my bare hands."

Her eyes then started glowing a green-ish blue, and Leorio sweat dropped as he held his jaw.

"S-sorry, won't happen again!" He apologized quickly.

"Good," She replied. "Arms length, maybe one day I'll change my mind but until then, we are just acquaintances."

"Got it!" He replied, laughing nervously.

"GON! STOP FEELING ME UP!" Killua yelled. "IT'S WEIRD!"

"I'M TRYING TO ZIP YOU UP!" Gon yelled back. "STAY STILL!"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO STAY STILL WITH YOU GRABBING MY CROTCH?!"

"I NEED SUPPORT!"

"NOT FROM THERE!"

"WHERE ELSE THEN? YOUR CHEST?"

"I'D RATHER YOU TOUCH MY ABS THEN MY DICK!"

"FINE! I'LL SETTLE FOR YOUR ABS!"

After they said that, the group outside sweat dropped.

"So this 'Gon' is he...gay?'' Sedsuki asked, sitting on the couch.

"Nah, he likes boys and girls." Illumi shrugged. "I don't understand why though."

"I see, and Killua?'' She asked.

"He's..." Kurapika trailed off.

"Complicated." Leorio finished, scratching the back of his head.

"Alright then," She nodded. "I'm guessing Gon has a crush on Killua?''

"Oh it's more than a crush," Hisoka chuckled. "It's more...of a sexual energy that he's giving off."

"Why's that?''

"He's really sexual when he's around Killua." Kurapika sighed.

"GON! ARE YOU-" Killua stopped and ran out. "HELL NO! NO THANK YOU!"

He stopped in front of the group, in a Christmas tree costume.

"Woah." Hisoka licked his lips. "Nice costume kid."

"Stop!" He blushed.

"Killua! Please! Just for like, a second?!" Gon begged. "I'll be quick!"

"No!" He snapped. "That's out of my comfort zone!"

"You don't have one! Last time I checked, you begged me to go sky diving with you last spring!" He frowned. "So you owe me!"

"I don't owe you shit!"

"Please! Just a tiny taste?!"

"Hell no! That's disgusting."

"Come on! What's so bad about me giving you a blow-" Killua quickly threw a pillow at him, making sure he didn't finish that sentence.

"Don't you DARE say it Gon! I will cut your tongue off so you _can't_ speak again." Killua snapped, glaring at him. "Now, I put the freaking costume on, tell me what you want me to do. And by the way, _this_ counts as me owing you."

"No, I never said this was a favor. This was on your own free will!" Gon smiled, taking his phone out and looking on it. "Good thing I got all these good pics before you ran out."

"WHAT?!" He screamed, taking Gon's phone. "I'm deleting these."

"But there's butt pics! And I got a good shot of your abs!"

"Too bad!"

Killua then deleted the pics, and gave Gon his phone back.

"You're mean."

"If you two are done sharing dick pics, we have a real problem here." Sedsuki snapped, walking to the two.

"Who are you?'' Gon and Killua asked.

"I'm Sedsuki, I was sent here with Kalluto. Your family is in trouble." She replied.

"What kind of trouble?'' Killua asked.

"People have killed Mike and are now getting past Canary-correction, got past Canary."

"How?"

"They...killed her."

Killua didn't reply, he sighed and scratched his star.

"Your grandfather wants you and Illumi to stay safe, and stay low for now." She replied. "And I was sent to make sure your younger brother got here safe and told you two."

"What's happening really?'' Illumi asked, walking over to her.

"I told you, after you two decided to go out in public, people think this is their chance to get you guys for a bounty. And since they broke through the wall and killed Mike then killed Canary, there getting farther and closer to your family." She explained, crossing her arms. ''Their locking the doors, and sending out Mika."

"Oh, well Mika certainly won't let them by." He chuckled. "That thing is a bottomless pit."

"That's what they thought about Mike, but look what happened." She smiled. "But anyway, both of you, STAY LOW. I swear if either of you get your heads cut off or kidnapped, I will find you dead or alive and still kill you. Even if you're dead!"

"Ok, ok geez." Killua rolled his eyes. "We get it."

"Good, now come on Kalluto, we must be getting back to the mansion." She ordered, walking to the door with young Zoldyck.

Then the two left and Gon looked at Killua.

"What do you want me to do?'' Killua sighed.

"Dance!" Gon cheered, recording him and playing Christmas music.

Killua then started dancing slowly, and lazily.

"COME ON! FASTER!" He yelled, recording him.

Then he picked up the speed, finally after 3 minutes he was done and everyone decided to turn in for the night after Hisoka and Illumi left. Once settled in their bed, Gon turned to face Killua.

"Yes?'' Killua asked/whispered, looking at his friend.

"Still thinking about that offer I made earlier?'' Gon whispered, smirking. "It's on the table still."

"No way! That's invasive." He whispered, hiding his blush in the darkness.

Then it was quiet.

"You sure? Cuz I'll make it quick, and quiet." Gon licked his lips. "And I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

"I'll consider it." Killua whispered, turning around.

After 5 minutes, Gon scooted closer to Killua and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Gon, what are you doing?'' Killua asked, blushing.

"I'm cold, and you're _so_ warm!" Gon smiled, rubbing his face against Killua's bare back. "Your skin is _so_ soft!"

"Whatever, just don't get to grabby."

"No promises!"

Then his hands started traveling down Killua's chest, feeling each part of his ripped stomach/chest.

"You have wonderful abs Killua." He licked his lips.

Then he moved closer and closed his eyes, then welcomed sleep.

* * *

 **Back at the Zoldyck's;**

"Sir, the locks have broken. They're in.'' A butler yelled, running into Silva's room.

"What about Mika?'' Zeno asked.

"She's...been killed." He replied.

"Well, seems we're going to have to fight." Silva sighed, standing up. "Grab your weapons, Kikyo, tell Milluki and Kalluto to retreat to Alluka's room. It's the safest in the house."

"You go there yourself also." Zeno ordered, grabbing his swords.

"Alright." Kikyo then ran out, and got her children.

"Zeno," Silva started.

"Yes?'' Zeno asked, looking at him.

"We aren't letting those ruffians get past those doors, even if we die." He finished, walking out.

 **Hours later;**

Bodies laid on the ground of the Zoldyck mansion, many we're injured and some were just dead, but the ones who were alive, held the bodies of the Zoldyck family. They had won. Silva and Zeno were murdered, and they were on their way to find Alluka, Milluki, Kikyo and Kalluto.

"Today, we bring the Zoldyck family down!" A man named Sanio yelled, looking at the men who have survived. "And we get the reward we deserve!"

"YEAH!" They yelled.

"Now, we must find the last 4 members and their hidden inside the mansion. Split up and let's find them!"

"YES SIR!"

Then they split up, trying to find out where the rest of the family is.

* * *

 **WOAH DARK! I KNOW DON'T HATE ME!**


	8. Chapter 8

Gon decided to keep Killua in the house for as long as possible. He didn't want ruffians taking his Killua and killing him.

"Why do we have to stay inside again?'' Killua whined. "It's boring in here."

"For one, you have people after you and your family and two, we can't have you wandering around the city." Kurapika explained, reading his book. "Besides, it's snowing outside."

"And we could go out and have a snowball fight!"

"Hey Killua?'' Gon smirked.

"Yes?''

"DO YOU WANNA BUILD A SNOWMAN?"

"NO!"

"Awe come on! I didn't even finish!"

Then there was a loud knock on the door, and it didn't stop until Leorio answered it, and there was Illumi and Sedsuki.

"What now?" He asked, growling.

Illumi pushed him out of the way and grabbed Killua, then walked out.

"HEY! LET ME GO!" Killua yelled, hitting his brothers back.

"Hold on!" Illumi snapped, trying not to get upset.

Once they were in the hallway, Illumi put Killua down.

"What's this about?'' Killua snapped, crossing his arms.

"Here's the thing, last night they broke into the mansion." He started. "And grandfather and dad decided to fight them, but...they got killed."

Killua looked down and held back his tears.

"What about Milluki, Kalluto, Alluka and mom?'' He asked, still looking down.

"They're in hiding, Seduski was able to get them out of the mansion without anyone knowing." He replied, bending down in front of Killua. "It's very important that stay alive Killua, especially since you're the family's next heir. Promise me you won't leave the hotel?''

Killua looked up at his brother with tears in his eyes.

"I promise." He sighed, letting tears fall down his face.

Illumi nodded and stood up, then pulled his brother in for a hug.

"Killua, I also talked to mom." He started again. "She said if you have to for whatever reason leave the hotel, bring Gon with you. She trusts Gon the most and wants you to be safe."

"Is Alluka alright?'' Killua asked.

"Yes, they're all ok." He sighed.

"Where are they at?''

"Somewhere's that I can't tell you."

"Ok."

Then they let go and Killua walked back into the hotel room with Illumi following.

"Killua, why are you crying?'' Kurapika asked, getting up from his spot on the couch.

"It's nothing, really." Killua replied, wiping his eyes. "Don't worry about it."

"Well it has to be something, you're crying." Leorio replied, walking to the boy. "You wanna tell us what's going on?''

"Yeah come on! We won't tell anyone!" Gon smiled. "But I still wanna know if you want that offer I made last night."

"WILL YOU PEOPLE JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!?'' Killua yelled, going into the bathroom and locking the door.

Gon walked to the bathroom door and knocked lightly.

"Killua, that offer is still on the table if you want it." He smiled.

"..."

''Come on! Come out and we'll talk!" He replied.

"..."

"Stop being a whimpering willy and come out!"

"..."

"I'm coming in!"

Then he started pick locking the door, and when it opened, he got him with soap bar.

"Ow!" He cried, holding his head.

"LEAVE ME ALONE GON! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING YOU'RE SELLING RIGHT NOW!" Killua yelled, locking the doot again.

"Well I'm a crappy sales men." Gon cried, walking back to the group. "You think he's alright?"

"Depends, is having your father and grandfather getting killed and massive amounts of people trying to find the rest of your family alright?'' Sedsuki asked, sitting on the couch and crossing her legs. "I don't think it is."

"Oh so that's what has him upset." Kurapika sighed. "Maybe he just needs some alone time."

"Alone time with me you mean." Gon smirked. "He loves me."

"No Gon, just alone time. Just by himself." Leorio replied.

"But, I'm great company." He frowned.

"Yes you are, but Killua needs sometime to think, and we have to give it to him." Illumi nodded.

"Fine."

Then he walked over to the bathroom door and sat against it, knowing Killua would be sitting against it on the other side.

"Is he really going to be ok?'' Leorio mumbled, looking at Kurapika and Illumi.

"Killua's water is strong, but I don't think his dam will hold it much longer.'' Kurapika sighed.

"Water? Dam? I'm confused." He scratched his head.

"It means Killua's emotions are strong, and they pass fast like water. And his dam is the thing that keeps him from breaking down, and if his dam breaks..." Illumi explained.

"He breaks." Kurapika finished.

"That makes alot more since now that it's been explained." Sedsuki laughed nervously. "So we're both simple minded, big deal."

"We?'' Leorio asked, looking at the girl.

"Yes, we!" She snapped.

"Hey, crazy idea!" Gon cheered. "Why don't you guys go pick up some lunch!?"

"Lunch does sound good." Sedsuki smiled.

"Yeah." Leorio nodded.

Illumi agreed and so did Kurapika, so as all the adults left, Gon knocked on the bathroom door.

"Killua?'' He asked softly.

"Go away Gon." Killua muttered, hiccuping.

"Please, Killua I know you're in there." He started singing. "People were asking where you've been, they say have courage, and I'm trying to, I'm right out here for you, just let me in."

He closed his eyes and sighed.

"We only have each other, it's just you and me, what are we gunna do?'' He continued. "What are we gunna do?''

Then it was quiet for a while.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?'' He asked.

Killua was listening to his friend sing, it didn't make him feel better. It actually made him feel worse, with the tears streaming down his face and the panic attack feeling rising, he felt like just ending it all with a simple cut. But he couldn't do that, and he wouldn't do that, ever.

"Please Killua, let me and we can talk." Gon begged, biting his lip.

"Gon," Killua started. "I don't know what to do."

"Killua, it'll get better, you'll be able to move on from this." He replied.

"How? What if they find us? The rest of us, what if they kidnapped my family or just killed them right on the spot?''

"I don't know, but I know I went through something like this."

"When?"

"When I met my dad, I felt so upset and happy at the same time because, I met my dad for the first time and he left me for 12 years."

"Did you forget that he had to? Your aunt made him give you up."

"I know, but I didn't get mad at her. It was probably what was best, and I had to respect that."

"I see, but you didn't lose your dad."

"Yeah I did, for 12 years I lost him. And my mom."

"Oh right."

Then it was complete silence.

"Can I come in and give you a hug?'' Gon smiled.

"No, I don't want a hug." Killua replied.

"Please? You need one!" He begged.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes-wait!"

"I heard a yes!"

Then Gon pick locked the door and went inside, then hugged Killua.

"Mmm, this is nice." Gon sighed and hugged his friend tighter. "Better start getting used to my hug Killua, cuz when we get married, you're gunna get alot of em'!"

Gon then looked up at Killua and saw him looking at him. Gon slowly let go, and sat next to Killua.

"So, how's life?'' Gon smiled.

Killua didn't answer, he just kept looking at Gon, which made the dark haired boy confused.

"Is something wrong? Do I have something on my face?'' Gon asked, feeling his face up.

"Gon, can I try something real quick?'' Killua asked, scooting closer to his friend.

"Like what?'' He asked.

"This."

Killua grabbed Gon's face and brought him close. Gon could feel Killua hot breath on his face, and he liked it very much just as Killua started putting his hands up Gon's shirt, feeling his abs. Gon started moving closer, looking at Killua's lips, and they were about to kiss when Leorio walked into the bathroom and saw them.

"Woah!" He yelled.

Killua and Go backed away quickly, and turned to Leorio.

"It's not what it looks like!" They both said. "So shh!''

"What's wrong?'' Kurapika asked, walking in. "Gon, did you try and feel Killua up again.

"No!" Gon and Killua replied.

"If anything Kurapika, it was the other way around this time." Leorio smirked.

"Leorio!" Killua blushed darkly.

"Woah, I didn't know you like dick too Killua." Kurapika teased.

"Shut your big mouth! At least I don't have a porno with Leorio!" He snapped.

"True." He chuckled. "Tell anyone, and you'll be dead."

"That was pay back for watching my porn and telling everyone about it." Leorio laughed. "Revenge bitch!"

Then he walked out and walked back in.

"Also, we got you guys some food." He replied, then walked out again.

"Well that was embarrassing." Gon laughed nervously. "What was that though."

"Uh...well um...yah see-" Gon cut Killua off by kissing him on the lips really quick.

"I know what you're trying to say," He smiled and got up. "But we never speak about this to anyone, got it?''

Killua shook his head and watched Gon leave. He sat there panting, and he looked around, then felt blood rushing to his head, but realized that it was just a dark blush on his cheeks.

"The fuck just happened?'' He whispered, getting up and walking out.

Once he got out of the bathroom and shook of his blush, he sat at the table and saw Kurapika and Leorio smirking.

"There he is!" Leorio smirked, pointing at Killua. "Say, do you guys wanna hear a story?''

"What kind of story Leorio?" Kurapika asked, looking at Killua.

"It's called 'Guess what happened in the bathroom' staring Killua and Gon." He replied, his smirk getting bigger.

"I would love to hear it!"

"LEORIO!" Killua yelled. "I will cut your dick off if you say a word about it."

"Killua was feeling Gon up in the bathroom, but Gon actually liked it and they were about to kiss until Leorio walked in." Kurapika smirked. "You never said anything about me saying anything about it."

Killua glared at the boy, and Kurapika laughed.

"Oops." He laughed harder.

"You were doing what?'' Sedsuki asked, shocked. "Dude, nice job!"

She looked at Killua and nodded.

"But I wouldn't think of you as a dude who liked...welll dudes." She laughed.

"Of course he likes guys! If he didn't, he wouldn't have watched Magic Mike 1 and 2!" Leorio laughed harder.

Killua's blushed started coming back, and he looked at Gon, who was enjoying his Sushi then to Illumi, who was just on his phone.

"You guys are rude!" He cried.

"No you're rude, we're funny!" Kurapika laughed harder, and his face started turning red.

"I hope you choke on Leorio's dick." He snapped. "Because obviously, all you guys do is fuck."

"HEY!" Leorio and Kurapika yelled.

"I hope you choke on Gon's cum!" Leorio yelled.

"And his dick, because that's what all that touching was gunna lead to!" Kurapika snapped, glaring at the ex-assassin.

"Nuh uh! I wanted to try something!" Killua yelled, standing up.

"Oh I get it now! You wanted a taste of Gon!" Leorio yelled, standing up too.

"Oh like how you got a taste of Kurapika?!" He yelled back. "Same how Kurapika got a taste of you!"

"Don't bring me into this bullshit!" Kurapika yelled.

"You were already in this bullshit!" Killua and Leorio yelled.

Then they started arguing, which started to annoy Illumi, Sedsuki and Gon.

"WILL YOU THREE SHUT THE HELL UP!?'' Illumi and Sedsuki yelled.

They stopped and sat back down.

"For one, I started the whole touching thing. Killua just joined in." Gon replied calmly, eating some of his food.

"Still, he was touching you." Leorio and Kurapika sighed.

"And is it your business?'' He asked.

"No." They replied.

"Then BUD OUT!"

Then they started eating in silence.

"So Killua." Illumi started.

Kilua looked at his older brother, who had a small smirk on his face.

"You like boys?'' He asked.

Killua dropped his fork and glared at his brother.

"Hey I'm just asking," He chuckled. "Don't get your boxers in a twist."

"Stop being a snoop!" Killua cried, pouting. "It's not funny asshole."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys so guess what? My mouse is broke, not the little mouse that has the wire where you can plug into your computer, but the mouse actually ON the computer...like that little trackpad and clicky thing.**

 **Illumi: Wow you're soooo good at explaining things**

 **Thanks, I know I am. So right now, I have to be gentle when typing or else my trackpad/mouse thing will go haywire...and now I have to get my computer fixed again! My luck is terrible!**

* * *

 **At hotel; 2 weeks later;**

Things have been slowing down for Killua, Kurpika, Leorio, Gon, Hisoka and Illumi. The Zoldyck's are still in hiding and may come out soon, maybe because the killers who murdered Zeno and Silva were found or they just want to come out. Killua has been acting very strange around everyone, like hiding, eating less or sometimes more, stuttering and most of all, crying blood.

"So what's the plan for today?'' Leorio asked, pouring himself some coffee.

"I haven't decided yet," Kurapika sighed. "We've seen everything in Yorknew already, and one point we're going to have to leave."

"We can't leave!" Killua snapped.

"Why not?'' The two asked, looking at the boy who was sitting on the couch.

"W-we j-just c-can't." He stuttered, avoiding their gazes.

''Ok, you've been acting weird for weeks," Gon started, jumping on the couch next to him. "What's up?''

"Well...um...you...see..." He trailed off. "Nothing's wrong, seriously."

Then he looked at Gon, but quickly looked away.

"And why won't you look at me?'' Gon asked, frowning. "Every time I talk to you, you look away from me."

"It's nothing Gon." Killua sighed, covering the blush on his face.

 _'Oh I see.'_ Kurapika thought, smirking. _'Killua has a crush on Gon! And he doesn't want Gon to find out!'_

"Are you sure you're ok Killua?'' Kurapika asked, smirking. "Your face looks pretty red."

"It's not red!" Killua snapped, hiding the red on his face. "It's just hot in this room."

"No it's not, if anything, it's cold." Gon replied, trying to look at Killua's face. "Let me feel your forehead real quick."

He then tried touching Killua's forehead, only to have his hand swatted away. Then the door swung open and Hisoka, Sedsuki and Illumi walked in.

"I'm telling you, blood isn't red when it's inside your body. It's blue." Illumi sighed, shaking his head.

"Whatever you say Illumi, but blood is blood." Hisoka shrugged. "You're killing someone either way."

"I know, but blood is blue inside your body, but when you draw blood, it turns red." He replied, sighing.

"Hey guys!" Gon smiled. "Glad you made it!"

"Um Gon, you didn't invite us. We sorta just came on our own." Sedsuki replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I know, but still, I'm glad you came over." He cheered. "Because there's something wrong with Killua!"

"What's wrong?'' Illumi asked, getting worried.

"Nothing's w-wrong!" Killua snapped.

"Then why are you acting so...jumpy?" Hisoka asked, licking his lips.

"Who jumpy? I'm not jumpy, if anything you're jumpy!" He yelled defensively.

"Ok?" Illumi replied with a sigh.

"Illumi, Hisoka and Seduski can you come with me?" Kurapika asked, looking at the three. "You too Leorio."

"What? Why me? I didn't do anything!" Leorio yelled, glaring at the blonde.

"We need to discuss something." He snapped, his teeth clenched.

"Alright." The man shrugged, walking outside.

Then the adults followed and Gon looked at Killua.

"So, what do you think they're talking about?" He asked, looking at the ex-assassin.

"I don't know." Killua replied shrugging.

"Well then, do you wanna play a game?" Gon asked, smiling.

Killua looked at the boy and smirked.

"What game did you have in mind?" Killua asked.

"Truth or dare." Gon nodded and smiled.

Out in the hallway, Kurapika was talking the others about his...findings.

"So what you're saying is that you think Killua has a crush on Gon?" Illumi asked, emotionless.

"Yeah." Kurapika nodded. "It's so obvious."

"If it's so obvious, then how come we haven't noticed it?" Leorio asked, crossing his arms.

"Oh we've noticed." Hisoka, Illumi and Seduski replied.

"Then how come I didn't?" He grumbled.

"Cuz you're stupid I guess." Seduski shrugged. "There's no other explanation."

"Rude Butch."

"What was that?!"

"Nothing!"

"I thought so."

"Anyway, Killua can't have a crush on Gon. Mother would be furious." Illumi replied.

"No offense, but in a couple of days your family could be dead." Kurapika chuckle "It's cruel but funny."

"No it's not! How would you like it if we laughed at your dead clan?!" Seduski yelled. "Hahaha!"

"Stop!"

"You started it asshole!"

"BOTH OF YOU!" Hisoka yelled. "SHUT UP!"

The two stopped and got quiet.

"He's not wrong." Illumi sighed. "They could be dead right now or about to die."

"But that's not all Illumi," Leorio replied, looking at the dark haired man. "Killua shows sighs of sickness."

Illumi didn't reply.

"I'm not sure which one, but I do know he has one. Unless there's some change in his body, I don't know what else it could be." He continued. "He's eating less, sometimes more, hiding things, sleeping less and his tears...are blood."

"I know what's going on." Illumi sighed. "Same thing happened to me and Milluki."

"Eh?!" They asked.

"He is sick, none or less, but it's also his hormonal changes. Milluki had it the worse." He started laughing when he thought of Milluki. "Poor kid freaked out so bad, that father brought down the hatchet."

"Eh?"

"Killua is tough though and I'm sure the same thing is happening to Alluka."

"So he is sick?" Hisoka asked.

"Yes, but it'll only last for a few days."

"Oh." They replied dumbfounded.

Then they all walked into the room, and saw Killua making about with the T.V.

"COME ON! More tongue!" Gon yelled, standing next to boy as he started licking the T.V. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU EITHER!"

"You like that bitch? Huh? Huh?" Killua asked, licking the T.V. some more.

"What are you guys doing?" Leorio aasked, flustered.

Killua that let go of the T.V. and sighed, then looked at the black screen.

"We'll continue this later." He nodded, then looked at Leorio. "We're playing truth or dare."

"Oh I see." He laughed. "And you had to kiss the T.V."

"Huh? No, I had to show the T.V. a fantastic time. Like...sexual wise."

"I'm not touching that T.V." Kurapika gagged.

"You can't anyway, that bitch is mine."

"Ok..." Hisoka smirked. "Can I take a turn? I won't go to hard."

"Hell no!"

"You're no fun! Sharing is caring!"

"Fuck sharing, I don't care."

"How rude."

Then they started fighting over the T.V.

* * *

 **Ok guys! Sorry if there is any misspelled words, I'm typing on my table and like I'm used to doing it on my laptop so yeah! And my laptop is getting fixed...again! I don't have good luck with electronics anymore...but hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I am so sorry for making you wait.**

 **So let's do a question of the day:**

 _ **If Killua was turned into a girl, would he be called/referred as a girl? Or boy?**_

 **PM or review your answer!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I'm back! Hope last chapter kept you hanging on!**

 **ZeroCoolDemon: Dude! Where have you been! Thanks for the review and as for the whole Killua girl thing...you're going to be surprised in this chapter. ;-) and I can't wait for the next update in "Only You," that story has got me HOOKED!**

 **Paprika11: I am so glad you like it! And it's totally ok that you're impatient! And I am giving you what you're asking for! KILLUGON! Hope you enjoy and thanks!**

 **Hope you both enjoy this chapter and check out ^ their accounts! THANKS!**

* * *

 **Later that night;**

Illumi sat outside in that darkness, feeling the soft wind blowing through his now-short black hair. He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of nature.

"Hey." A voice said softly from behind him.

Illumi opened his dark eyes and turned around, soon black eyes met with blue eyes. Killua smiled softly and sat next to him.

"Why are you out here?" Illumi asked, facing forward.

"I saw you come out so I came to see if you were alright." Killua shrugged. "Is that such a bad thing?"

"No...no." He replied, looking at his brother. "Not at all."

"I know you're lying to me."

Illumi froze and held his breath.

"I know our family isn't safe, and I know one day we could all be killed." Killua sighed. "I don't mind dying, as long as I protect Gon."

"You love him that much?" Illumi asked.

"If it's wrong," He started, then looked at Illumi. "Then I don't wanna be right."

"Killua! Come check this out!" Gon yelled, sticking his head out of the balcony door. "Leorio is about to do the Nerd challenge!"

"I'll be there in a few minutes," Killua replied, looking at his best friend. "Don't let him start until I'm there!"

"Ok!" He smiled, and closed the door.

Killua sighed and smiled, then turned to his brother.

"I'd die for Gon," Killua smiled. "Even if we weren't friends and were enemies, I'd still let myself get torn to shreds to protect him."

"That's deep Kil." Illumi nodded and stood up. "You making that a promise?"

"A promise?" He asked, looking up at Illumi.

"Yeah," He replied. "Do you promise always to stay by Gon's side and protect him? Even if it means dying?"

"Of course."

"Then don't break it."

Killua started feeling upset, he quickly got up and flared at Illumi.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?!" He asked, grabbing his brother's wrist. "You're the one who breaks promises!"

"I know Kil, but I apologized!" Illumi snapped, snatching his wrist away. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!"

"Kil calm down."

"YOU CALM DOWN! YOU'RE ALWAYS TELLING ME WHAT TO DO AND HOW TO DO IT! WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK?!"

Illumi had an emotionless face, a face that Killua never wanted to see again. He wanted his brother gone, and all because of a promise. He still hates Illumi for everything, and just the mention of Killua keeping a promise made him angry.

"If that's what you want, then I will go." Illumi replied, emotionless.

He then sighed and jumped off the balcony, leaving Killua alone. Killua sighed and choked back tears, then walked inside where he saw Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio talking with Hisoka and Seduski.

"Yeah so like he wanted cherries but I gave him blueberries." Hisoka licked his lips and laughed.

"I like blueberries." Gon cheered. "Mostly because Killua smells like them."

"Speak of the devil." Seduski chucked a lamp at Killua. "What's g got ole' blueberry all upset?"

"Nothing." Killua growled, hiding his face with his bangs.

"Sure doesn't look like nothing." Leorio observed. "What's up?"

"I told you nothing! Why can't you bud out?!" He snapped, walking to the bathroom and slamming the door.

"I'll go talk to him." Gon whispered. "He likes it when I talk to him."

Gon then walked to the bathroom and went inside. Then Kurapika looked at the others and smirked.

"He totally doesn't just want to talk." Kurapika laughed.

"I ship it." Seduski laughed.

"Everyone does, Gon ships it to." Hisoka smirked. "He started the ship."

"I believe it." Leorio chuckled.

"Killua always cock-blocks Gon." Kurapika shook his head and smiled. "But I cannot wait for the day when I get really good black mail on those two."

"They did snoop in Leorio's porn collection, and found the porno of you two making...love." Hisoka Laughed. "I still would like to watch it."

"What me and Leorio do is none of your concern!" He snapped.

Gon sat on the cold tiles of the hotel bathroom floor, looking at Killua as he sat inside the shower.

"So you wanna talk?" Gon asked awkwardly.

"Gon, come here." Killua ordered.

"Ok!" He cheered, walking to th he shower and hopping in. "So this is your thinking spot?"

Killua didn't reply, he just looked at Gon and sighed. Then in one swift movement, he grabbed the dark haired boys face and started kissing him. Gon was shocked at first but joined the kiss and after they let go, Gon hugged Killua.

"I heard what you said to Illumi." He smiled. "About protecting me even if it means dying, and thank you. I'm glad I met you Killua."

 _'No Gon, I'm glad I met you. You're light and you shine so bright.'_ Killua thought, hugging Gon back.

"Does this mean we're a couple?" Gon asked, smiling. "Because if so, I plan on proposing on your birthday next year."

"Uh Gon, we're only 15." Killua laughed.

"I know," He replied sadly.

"But yes, if you want to be a couple then, ok."

"YAY!"

"But be quiet about it! Don't go telling the whole world!"

Gon nodded and kissed Killua, then he started putting a hand up Killua shirt while Killua started running his fingers through Gon's s spiky hair.

"Yo! Gon! Killua! Where's Illumi?" Leorio asked walking in.

He then saw what the two were doing and started laughing.

"HOLY SHIT!" Killua yelled, letting Gon go. "DAMN! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK?"

"Kurapika! Come here!" He laughed harder. "It happened again!"

"Damn! And I missed it again!" Hisoka cried, looking at the two. "Could you do it again? This time really get into it!"

"NO!" Killua yelled, his face burning red. "GET OUT!"

"You know you want it Killua." Kurapika teased. "Don't deny it, we all knock you want a nice big glass of Gon."

"SHUT UP!" He yelled, his face getting redder.

"It's ok Killua, I want a nice tall glad of Killua!" Gon cheered, blushing lightly.

"J-just get OUT!"

"Someone's embarrassed." Leorio laughed.

"Guys! I can't find Illumi!" Seduski yelled, running. "And what did I miss?"

"Just Gon and Killua having a full make out session." Kurapika laughed.

"But seriously, I've looked everywhere! He's gone!" She cried. "I don't know where he went."

"Why would he leave without telling anyone?" He asked, getting serious.

That's when Killua started feeling guilty.

"It's because I made him leave." Killua sighed, looking down. "I got mad at him and told him to leave and never come back."

"Killua," Gon started. "Why?"

"He just got me mad and I started yelling and...ugh this is all my fault." He muttered, hiding his face.

"It's not your fault," Seduski replied. "We'll just go out and look for him."

"Ok." They all agreed.

"I might know where he is." Hisoka smirked and licked his lips. "But I must go alone."

"No, he's my brother." Killua snapped, glaring at the magician.

"And my master." Seduski snarled. "We all have to go with you."

"But only me and Illumi know about this place and we'd like to keep it that way."

"To bad!" They yelled.

Hisoka sighed and nodded.

"Fine, if you must." He shrugged.

"Alright, I suggest we start looking in the morning. That way we get some sleep." Leorio observed.

"Classic Leorio," Kurapika sighed and shook his head. "What if Illumi gets kidnapped or killed? Then what will we do?"

"Good point." He sighed.

Killua bit his lip and tried to get the thought of Illumi getting killed or taken out of his head. _'I hope he's ok. I really really REALLY hope he's ok.'_ He thought, biting his lip harder, making it bleed.

* * *

Illumi looked out at the moon, thinking about his plan.

"I was planning on clipping your wings Killua," He started. "But that seems to easy."

He sighed and shook his head.

"What am I going to do?" He asked himself. "Killua hates me and doesn't want me near him."

 _'Well the choice is obvious. Stay away from him.'_ He thought.

"I can't do that, he's my brother."

 _'Well what else are you going to do? Kill him so you don't have to be around him?"_

"I can't do that, Gon and everyone else would hate me."

 _'Then I can't help you with this, the choice is yours my friend.'_

"Great, now I'm taking to myself. I guess this is how Hisoka feels."

He laughed softly and sighed.

"Guess I should get moving." He sighed, turning away from the moon.

He then jumped from the tree that he was on and started walking through the forest.

"Why did I even bother? I mean, Gon dragged me to the hotel and MADE me talk to Killua. I could have killed Gon!" Illumi yelled at no one.

He stopped and sighed.

"Is it possible that I've gone soft?" He asked, looking down. "I cut my hair, changed my clothing choice and stopped doing my assignments because Gon wanted me to hang out with Killua."

He smilled slightly.

"And I hate myself for loving every second of it. Killua and I had fun together, so why am I so afraid of saying it?"

He started walking again and remembering his time with Killua.

"Why did I take him for granted?" Illumi asked, stopping the smile.

* * *

 **Woah, such a heart felt chapter. Sorry for the lack of KilluGon fluffiness, I tried to fit it in but yeah...hope you enjoyed.**

 **Let's do a question of the day;**

 ** _Do you think Illumi is going to go back to Killua, or is he going to leave the ex-assassin alone?_**

 **Don't forget to fave and review!**


End file.
